Land Before Time: War of the Worlds
by Falcon88
Summary: When the real Stone of Cold Fire hits the Great Valley, chaos breaks out as two worlds, the Great Valley and the Mysterious Beyond, engage in an all out war.
1. The Gathering

Disclaimer: I don't own the Land Before Time; it's sequels, or any of its characters.

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 1: The Gathering

Littlefoot ate silently by his grandparents thinking about his day. He'd played ball with his friends Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt; just a casual day in the valley, nothing to predict the events that would soon be happening. Suddenly Littlefoot's face was lit up by a strange blue light in the approaching dusk.

"Huh?" said Littlefoot looking up. "Grandma, Grandpa what is it?" he asked his grandparents.

"We don't know Littlefoot" said his Grandpa, also looking up.

"It looks like a blue flying rock," said Grandma longneck.

"But, it can't be," said Grandpa "It doesn't exist."

"Looks like it does now." said Grandma.

As the three watched the blue rock came closer and closer to the valley.

"Looks like it's gonna…" Littlefoot started, but was cut off as, just like he thought, the rock hit the Great Valley sending a huge shockwave knocking some dinosaurs down, while others were launched off their feet.

"Whoa." Littlefoot stated being thrown over onto his back.

"Are you alright Littlefoot?" asked Grandma.

"I'm fine, grandma" Littlefoot replied, standing up and looking around at the valley with several dinosaurs only now getting up.

A few miles away, in the Mysterious Beyond, a young longneck who looked like Littlefoot and was about his age, awoke with a start. As she looked in the direction she knew by heart to be where the Great Valley was, her mother stirred next to her.

"What's wrong, Ali?" She asked.

"Nothing." replied her daughter. Still as Ali stared in the same direction, she couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

"Sure you won't stay Doc," said an adult longneck to the other who had a long scar running down part of his neck, behind his right eye. "I think we're all going in the same direction." He was referring about his herd.

"Nah, like I said before, I'm a loner too late to change now. Besides I do okay on my own, move a lot faster too." Said Doc looking at some dinosaurs still asleep, as it was barely sunrise. "Suppose your herd will get there a few hour after me, eh Bron?" Said Doc. As Doc was starting to leave, a strange feeling struck him like someone calling his name, and he quickly stared in the direction he would be heading, towards the Great Valley.

"I sense it too." Said Bron with a questioning glance in the same path. With that Doc left to travel for the valley while Bron awoke the rest of his herd.

On an island away from the Great Valley a young sharptooth groaned and turned in the sunlight. A strange thought like he was needed somewhere, invaded his dreams and awoke him. Chomper lifted his head to look across the big water, which he remembered his friends from the Great Valley had crossed twice before. Out of the corner of his eyes he was surprised to see his parents looking the same way as he, their eyes reflecting the story few others could see. Little did they know that a water-bound longneck named Elsie had also been awakened by the same reason.

A yellow and purple swimmer who resembled a dolphin leapt out of the water.

"Mo sense trouble," he told his kin. "Mo thinks Great Valley needs help." Before the others could argue, he'd swam away.

Perched on a tree in the Mysterious Beyond, a brown flyer awoke to look up at the distant form of the Great Valley. As he shifted his feet, he knew he'd be needed soon, very soon.

"Tippy feels trouble in Great Valley." Said a young spike tail looking behind him where miles away was the Great Valley.

"I quite agree." Replied his mother. "Stay here, I'm going to talk to the leader about this." With that she walked to the front of the laying herd.

Littlefoot ran across a field to where his friends were gathered.

"What hit us last night Littlefoot? Asked Petrie.

"Well, uh, I saw a blue flying rock hit the valley not far from here." Said Littlefoot.

"Oh not that dumb old Stone of Cold Fire again?" Groaned Cera.

"Maybe." Said Ducky.

"Well what ever it was, it landed hard." Complained Hyp rubbing his arm.

"Yeah really hard, really hard." Agreed Nod.

"Duh, yeah." added Mutt.

"Hey Littlefoot," Called an adult longneck named Pat. "Some herds you know are approaching the valley from the east and west sides."

The group looked at one of the valley walls to see a tall longneck there. As he came closer recognition dawned, first on Littlefoot's face then on everyone else's.

"Doc!" shouted Littlefoot. "I knew you'd come back."

"It's good to be back." Doc said arriving where Littlefoot and the others stood.

"What brings you here?" Asked Cera shortly.

"Trouble," said Doc simply and turning to Littlefoot, he added "Your father's herd will be here in a few short hours." Everyone gaped at this.

"Your father?" asked Hyp.

"He's coming here?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yep." Was Doc's reply.

"I think that the east herd will get here first, though." Said Pat.

"Lets go welcome them." Said Littlefoot leading the way.

The group stood watching the herd enter the valley. Though only the leader seemed familiar, they felt they knew the entire herd.

"Littlefoot?" called his grandma. "We have guests."

"See you later." Littlefoot told the others and left through a nearby forest.

"I wonder who it can be." Littlefoot thought, dodging trees here and there as he ran. He was so deep in thought that the next thing he knew, he was on the ground. "Oof." He said standing up.

"Ouch." Said whoever he hit.

"Sorry," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said, and they looked at each other. "Littlefoot?" She asked.

"Ali?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Wow its great to see you again." Said Ali nuzzling him.

"When did you get here?" Littlefoot questioned.

"Just a few minutes ago." She replied.

"Come on, my grandparents will want to see you again." He said.

"Great," Said Ali. "My mother will probably be there already since I left to find you. We're 'the guests' your grandma said." The two left side-by-side recounting their adventures since they last met.

"Ah, finally." Said Grandpa longneck, spotting Littlefoot and Ali.

"I see you two bumped into each other." Said Ali's mother.

"You could say that." Replied the Ali.

"Um, Grandma, Grandpa?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Yes, little one?" Replied his grandma.

"Doc arrived and he said dad's herd is coming here." He said causing the three adults to look at each other.

"Your dad's herd?" Asked Ali.

"Well," said Littlefoot's grandpa. "Lets go meet them." And the five longnecks left.

"Dad! Shorty!" Littlefoot exclaimed running to meet his dad and 'brother'.

"Told you we'd come visit." Said Bron. "Who are they?" He added seeing Ali and her Mother by Littlefoot's grandparents.

"Oh, this is my friend Ali, and that's her mother." Replied Littlefoot.

"Nice to meet you." said Ali's mother.

"Same here." Said Bron.

"Littlefoot told us all about you." Ali added.

"Well, at least he hasn't forgotten us." Shorty joked.

"Very funny." Littlefoot frowned.

"So," Said Bron turning to Littlefoot "When did you get a girlfriend?"

"Dad!" Said Littlefoot. Bron smiled seeing not only Littlefoot, but Ali too, blushing deeply at this remark. Someone cleared their throat behind the group.

"Chomper!" Said Littlefoot turning to see his sharptooth friend and parents standing there near the forest.

"We followed a herd in here." Said Chomper.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Littlefoot.

"We felt we were needed here" He replied.

"That's what I felt." Said Bron.

"Me too" Said a voice. Once again they all turned, this time to see Doc. "Something summoned us all here. Now the question is why." He finished.

The group met with Pat and the rest of Littlefoot's friends down by a river.

"So, like I said," Littlefoot continued, "My grandparents and I saw a blue flying rock hit the Great Valley." This sent the grown-ups muttering.

"That's not possible, is it?" Someone asked.

"I think it is possible." Someone else agreed with Littlefoot.

"What else could have brought us all here?" Came a third voice from the river.

"Elsie, Mo." Littlefoot called as the group turned to the speaker. "How did you get in?" Littlefoot asked the two swimmers.

"Under water tunnel." Mo answered. After some more introductions, Doc spoke up.

"We're all agreed about how we're here, but still not why. That's the mystery." Everyone nodded and muttered in agreement. No one really knew what was going on.


	2. The Mystery Unravels

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 2: The Mystery Unravels

"Okay lets get our facts straight," Said Littlefoot. "First off last night, Grandma, Grandpa, and I saw blue flying rock strike the Great Valley…"

"Which only you saw." Cera piped in.

"Like I was saying before being _rudely_ interrupted," Littlefoot continued with a frown, "We're the only ones so far to** admit **what we saw, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Then there is the fact that all us are somehow connected to the Great Valley dinosaurs, either as friends or family, were summoned here for an unknown reason," Doc continued for Littlefoot. "And we can safely claim that few others had the same feeling that brought us all here." Again the group nodded agreement.

"Any other connections?" Asked Littlfoot's grandma.

"Well," Said Bron. "From what I gather, my herd, Ali's herd, and Doc himself were coming in to visit when we felt we should be here. As for the others, that same feeling just dragged them here from their homes." This time only the dinosaurs who weren't living in the Great Valley nodded.

"What should we do?" Littlefoot asked no one in particular.

"It's getting late," Said his grandpa. "I suggest we continue this tomorrow, right now its best for us all to turn in for the night." The rest murmured their agreement and the group broke up to go home.

"Ali," Said grandma longneck. "Tell your mother and herd that you can sleep near our sleeping place. The same goes for you and your herd too, Bron."

"Gee, thanks." Said the two longnecks leaving to tell their herds the message. Grandpa longneck noticed his grandson staring after Ali.

"Coming Littlefoot?" He asked.

"Yes grandpa." Said Littlefoot turning away to follow his grandparents.

Littlefoot couldn't get to sleep that night, his eyes fixed on the trail the blue rock had flown before hitting the valley. He stood up, "If the grown-ups are going to wait, I'm not. This is too important." He thought, and with that he woke up Ali and Shorty. After explaining to them what he wanted to do the three left to find the rock.

"Are we there yet?" Complained Shorty after they had been walking for twenty minutes.

"Almost," Replied Littlefoot. "Its just beyond those trees up ahead."

The trio held their breaths as they neared the clearing. Just a few more steps and they'd be able to see the stone. Suddenly, in a flash of wings that surprised them all, a brown flyer landed before them and started shooing them away.

"Don't you children know that stone might be dangerous?" He asked still pushing the kids away from the trees.

"Oh, hello Pterano." Said Littlefoot. "It hasn't been five cold times past, so what brings you back here to the valley?" Littlefoot noticed that Ali and Shorty were listening closely to everything that was said without interrupting.

"I got a feeling I was needed." Replied the flyer.

"You too, huh?" Asked Littlefoot. Pterano nodded. "Yeah several others got the same feeling as you then."

"Really? Asked Pterano. When the reply was positive he continued, "I've been going around asking leaf-eaters of the Mysterious Beyond if they knew anything."

"And?" Asked the children impatiently.

Pterano sighed. "Well it was pretty much the same everywhere, there have been sightings here and there as well as several impacts but out of everyone, so far the Great Valley has been the only valley to get hit and still have survivors, let alone this many. Well here we are." He added. The three longnecks looked around, they had been so focused on the conversation they didn't notice until now that they'd been pushed back to their sleeping place. "Now promise me you won't go looking for the stone again without a grown-up with you." They promised, but Pterano knew that never held them back. "Well, good-bye." He said and left for somewhere where the adults wouldn't find him.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Ali asked Littlefoot.

"I don't know," Littlefoot replied. "All I know is there's something different, I think we can really trust him this time. So the three finally fell asleep with more new questions in their heads than questions answered.

"Psst, Littlefoot come on." Littlefoot awoke at daybreak to someone calling his name.

"Huh, what? Doc? What is it?" He asked with a yawn and start stretching to get up.

"Come on, there something you have got to see." Was Doc's answer.

"So where are we going?" Asked Littlefoot, since he was still drowsy with sleep, he hadn't recognized the path they'd taken.

"You'll see soon enough." He answered stepping through some trees into a clearing.

As Littlefoot followed, he found himself open-mouthed and with wide eyed staring, sleep all but forgotten, at a clearing completely void of dinosaurs and with a large blue rock in the center. As they got closer, Littlefoot noticed with awe that the rock was only slightly smaller than Doc himself. "Whoa, the Stone of Cold Fire." He said.

"The **_real_** Stone of Cold Fire." Said Doc.

"Huh?" Asked Littlefoot, however Doc was staring intently at the rock.

"It's time." He muttered to himself.

"Time for what." Littlefoot was confused.

"Hang on to something kid!" Doc shouted, and with that he laid down and bringing his neck back, swept Littlefoot away from the rock.

"Hey, what gives?" Littlefoot asked, but before he could say anything else, an explosion filled his ears. He stared half in horror and half in awe as, out of the clear blue skies, lightning bolts struck the ground all around the stone, including where he'd stood only seconds earlier, and as Littlefoot continued to watch the lightning started moving in a circular path around the stone three times before, as suddenly as it started, the lightning disappeared and all was calm.

"What happened?" He asked as Doc stood up.

"Not sure." Was the response "It happens once every thirty minute then stops, following the same pattern." Doc finished. Littlefoot stepped closer to the rock and brought his neck down to stare at the scar on the ground. He couldn't help but gasp and step back as the ground started closing up before his eyes, leaving no marks behind.

"It tends to do that," Said Doc. "And get this, you only see and hear this if you're closer than fifteen feet from it." Littlefoot looked up at him.

"Seriously?" He asked. Doc only nodded.

Littlefoot was surprised to see so many grown-ups by the river to talk about the flying stone. Not including the grown-ups that were there yesterday, there was Mr. Three-horn, Mr. Thicknose, Petrie's mother, Ducky's parents, Mrs. Maia, Hyp's dad, Mr. Clubtail, Mutt's father, and several dinosaurs he didn't know. He also noticed Pterano perched on a tree where everyone else oblivious that he was there. As Littlefoot approached, he saw that a third herd had arrived. There talking to the others was Tippy, his mother, and the rest of the spike tail herd. When Littlefoot and Doc got closer, the group organized and formed a circle. He took his place between Doc and Ali as the meeting started.

"I see that word has quickly spread and that a new herd has arrived." Said grandpa longneck. "So has anyone come up with any answers?" Littlefoot and Doc looked at each other and nodded as Doc stepped forward.

"Yeah," He said, "It's real."

"It's real?" Said Petrie's mom.

"Definitely mystical enough to be real." Said Doc and he start telling what happened earlier that day. In the end, the shocked and open-mouthed group was torn between staring at Littlefoot or Doc. When the group recovered they started talking amongst themselves arguing the points.

"Is it true?" Ali asked Littlefoot turning to look at him. Littlefoot nodded.

"Everything, all of it, is true." He said.

At the end of the meeting they came to a single conclusion which Littlefoot's grandpa stepped up and told the group.

"The blue flying rock that hit our valley last night, the Stone of Cold Fire, was and still is, the **_real_** thing."


	3. The Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own the Land Before Time; it's sequels, or any of its characters, also Littlefoot's Quote involving interpreters is from the movie 'The Final Countdown'

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 3: The Attack

Littlefoot tossed and turned that night, he dreamed of several things happening to the valley because of the Stone of Cold Fire. Slowly a sense of foreboding reached him. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. His eyes flew open and he was on his feet in a heartbeat. Looking quickly around he saw that Ali, and several young dinosaurs from her herd were missing. Not wasting any second, he sprung into action. "Everyone **wake up**," He shouted. "Kidnap in the valley! Kidnap in the valley!" The effect was immediate the grown-ups were on their feet almost as fast as he'd been.

"Where's Ali?" Asked Ali's mother.

"That's what I'm trying to say," Littlefoot shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Ali and several others are missing!" The grown-ups looked from Littlefoot to each other.

The groups nearly slammed into each other in the semidarkness.

"Ali and several others vanished." Said someone in Littlefoot's group.

"Ducky, Chomper, Tippy, and many other vanished too." Replied a dinosaur in the other group. As usual they started arguing up a plan, however Littlefoot was studying the ground around him carefully.

"Hey, everyone over here." He called.

"What is it?" Someone asked.

"Tracks," Replied Doc. "Sharpteeth. Medium-small class. About Littlefoot's height. Three claws, long tail for balance. Very swift." The others looked at him in surprise.

"Whatever it was took the children and we are going after them." Said grandpa longneck and as an afterthought added to the remaining children, "Stay here."

As they left, Littlefoot counted up his friends.

"We'll Split into four groups of two." He said.

"You're joking." Cera retorted.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Littlefoot shot back. "Right four groups and Mo will check the waters, we'll meet back here when the bright circle appears."

"But, how we see anything?" Asked Petrie.

"Use the night circle." Shorty answered.

"We've been walking for hours, when are we going to rest? Cera complained.

"When we find the missing kids." Said Hyp. The words had barely left his mouth when, they spotted five young longnecks being guarded by a single sharptooth like Doc described. "This is too easy." He moved to attack the sharptooth.

"Look out!" Cried one of the longnecks.

"Huh?" Hyp looked to his left just as three other sharpteeth, much like the first, jumped him from out of some bushes. There was a lot of thrashing before the three sharpteeth hit the first and tumbled down a small hill. Hyp saw that Cera had charged the sharpteeth while they were busy attacking him. "Thanks, but I could've handled it." Said Hyp. They took the five longnecks and went to search for the others.

"We going right way?" Petrie asked his partner

"I think so." Replied Mutt. As they moved through tall grass, Mutt stumbled on something and fell.

"Ducky!" Exclaimed Petrie.

"And two longnecks." Added Mutt. After untying the three, Mutt and Petrie asked what happened that they went missing.

"Where sharpteeth now?"Petrie asked after being told of how Ducky and the longnecks were dragged away by the sharpteeth.

"They are gone now, yup yup yup." Ducky told him.

"Yeah but I think they went for help." Said one of the longnecks

"Then we'd better go." Mutt sounded nervous. The kids left unaware of a pair of slit yellow eyes watching them.

"So, why can't you talk?" Nod asked Spike. Spike said something Nod didn't understand. "Sorry I asked, now I'm stuck talking to myself." Said Nod nearly hitting a sharptooth in the process. "Uh oh, we've got trouble." Nod told Spike the obvious. The sharptooth ran at Spike, who ducked, just as it jumped. A thud told them it had collided with sharptooth doing the same thing, but from behind. A third sharptooth shook it's head at what happened and instead jumped on Nod. It bit down only to see it had no effect thanks to Nod's armor plating.

"Ha, got you!" Nod said triumphantly slamming his back against a tree. Satisfied as the sharptooth slid to the ground Nod and Spike soon found Tippy and a single longneck, before going to the meeting place.

"Where's Littlefoot and Shorty?" Demanded grandpa longneck. He had arrived with Doc and Bron to check on the kids.

"Well," Said Cera. "We split-up to find those missing and bring them back, they must still be looking for Ali and Chomper." The three adults looked at each other "Stay here this time, we mean it!" Said Bron turning to follow Doc and Littlefoot's grandpa.

Littlefoot and Shorty crawled through an underbrush, they had been following a set of tracks for what seemed like hours. Suddenly the underbrush disappeared and they were in a clearing. Along with two sharpteeth of Doc's description, and they had Ali and Chomper by the necks!

"No sudden movements" Littlefoot told Shorty, to the sharpteeth he said, "Leave our friends alone." The sharpteeth hissed something in their language.

"What did they say?" Asked Shorty

"Don't ask me, you're the one who speaks the language 'Weird' you should know." Littlefoot joked to lighten the tension.

"Very funny," Said Shorty clearly annoyed. "But we need a interpreter."

"We need an interpreter to tell them we need an interpreter." Littlefoot said earnestly.

The sharptooth holding chomper, seeing as they were getting nowhere fast, hissed something to Chomper and loosened his grip so Chomper could speak.

"They said that all valley leaf-eaters should give-up and be eaten by them." Chomper translated what had been said.

"And if we refuse?" Asked Littlefoot. Chomper translated, and the sharpteeth responded by squeezing his and Ali's neck. "This isn't working," Said Littlefoot to Shorty "You go left, I take right." The two longnecks charged crossing paths to confuse the sharpteeth. Shorty caught one in the stomach with his shoulder while Littlefoot hit the other over the head with his tail. However the sharpteeth fought back and soon had the two on their backs. As the sharpteeth loomed overhead preparing for the final strikem, the two longnecks thought they'd had it, it was over. The next thing they knew however, Ali had been dropped on Littlefoot and Chomper on Shorty. The sharpteeth landed feet away and didn't move as three longnecks helped the children up.

"Grandpa, dad, Doc!" Said Littlefoot.

"You kids alright." Asked Doc. The children nodded. "Pretty brave thing you did back there, reckless, but brave none the less." He added to Littlefoot and Shorty. However happiness was short lived as, pouring down hillside cane several sharpteeth, three clawed mediums and two clawed giants of Chomper's kind.

"Run children!" Shouted Littlefoot's grandpa. There were no second options the four younger dinosaur had to run away.

"You guys, we've got to help Doc and my grandpa and dad!" Littlefoot told the others as they arrived at their meeting place.

"Too Late! We'll have to fight." Said Hyp pointing. One of the larger sharpteeeth had followed them and was attacking. It was almost on the kids before two sharpteeth, one from each side pulled him to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Chomper's mom and dad!" Littlefoot shouted with glee. The attack sharptooth was quickly defeated and the children escorted by Chomper's parents to the safety of a cave, where they both guarded it all night long against attacks. In the morning each child's relative came to take them back to their nest.

"What happened?" Littlefoot asked. He was walking next to Ali, flanked by his dad and Doc, his grandparent in the lead, and Ali's mom taking rear.

"Not sure," Doc responded. "Somehow those sharpteeth got into the valley."

"The Great Valley's security has been breached," Sighed grandpa longneck. "And, though it pains me to say this, I'm afraid that our valley is no longer safe." The grown-up's silence told of their mutual agreement leaving Littlefoot and Ali staring at each other wondering what would be the valley's future.


	4. Fortress ValleyThe War Begins

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 4: Fortress Valley/The War Begins

It had been two days since the sharpteeth attacked the Great Valley. Littlefoot lapped up water while deep in thought. "Surely an attack like that wouldn't be for nothing, they'd follow up on a bigger magnitude, maybe that's why almost everyone I've known has gathered here, to defend the Great Valley," He thought. "But, what has any of this have to do with the Stone of Cold Fire or am I missing some important details?" Littlefoot met his friends for another discussion of what had happened, which was getting really old, really fast. "So what now?" He asked seeing several grown-ups there too, including his dad and grandparents. They really weren't taking any chances. Ducky opened her mouth but before she could speak, several hisses and roars filled their ears from outside the Great Walls. Chomper gulped and, as the hisses and roars continued, started translating.

"This is a warning to all of the valley," He was visibly nervous. "We of the Mysterious Beyond, declare full war, and call upon all our sharpteeth brothers to help. Reward will be almost unlimited food." Chomper finished as the hissing and roaring stopped.

"We'll take this to the council." Said Littlefoot's grandpa, leaving with grandma longneck and several others.

"The Council of Elders." Littlefoot sighed. His friends and his father Bron laughed at this. Littlefoot eyed a fruit on the ground. "Anyone want to play ball before going to see the council's quick decision." They all laughed again; the council took forever to decide something if they even managed it.

The group was half asleep when grandpa longneck voiced the council's final decision.

"It has been decided that we have no choice but to stand up to all this, further more when in battles our beautiful valley shall be known as the Fortress Valley." He said.

"So, it has begun," Said Littlefoot. "The War of the Worlds, two different worlds, brought together in war, thrust into battle against each other." Everyone else could only nod their heads in agreement.

"Lets see," Littlefoot said to himself as he lay in a sun-bathed clearing. "Elsie and Mo can cover the waters, Pterano and the other flyers take the skies, and that leaves everyone else land."

"Littlefoot?" It was Ali

"Yeah?"

"What wrong?" She asked.

"Everything." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters," He replied. "Why would sharpteeth declare war on us? They're supposed to be too dumb for that. And second how did so many get in?"

"You think they had help?" Asked Ali. Littlefoot thought for a moment before replying.

"No, they usually eat first, ask questions later."

"Well come on," She said. "The danger of ambush is still here, and the order that no one, especially the younger, is to be left alone, still stands. It includes us too."

"Is that Ali or my grandparent talking?" He asked.

"Maybe a little of both." Ali said helping him stand up.

The two walked in awkward silence, the fact they'd been in love since their first meeting, before even traveling through the 'Land of Mists', but were both too afraid to tell the other, in fear of a negative response, only helped make the walk worse. Littlefoot looked at Ali and then at the sky, thinking, when a flyer circled around and started screeching.

"What's that?" Asked Littlefoot.

"It means the Mysterious Beyond dinosaurs on the move." Replied the flyer.

Littlefoot and Ali looked at each other and nodded.

Outside the valley walls, a huge group of leaf-eaters gathered to face down the incoming sharpteeth from the south.

"Stand strong," Someone shouted. "We're the last line of defense."

"The grown –ups told us to go home, but we're staying to help." Cera said when Littlefoot and Ali arrived.

"We're staying too." Said Littlefoot turning to face south. After a long time, the sharpteeth finally came into view with their large numbers.

"Littlefoot listen," It was a voice he hadn't expected.

"Mother?" He asked.

"Yes, now pay attention to what I'm about to say," Said his mother's voice. "This fight will put you at risk and test your strength and one you thought enemy will prove otherwise. Remember this." Her voice faded.

"Mother, wait. Mother…" Littlefoot was close to tears. "I'll remember." The Sharpteeth were really close when the leaf-eaters started moving forward, slowly each side sped up until both were running full speed into an inevitable collision. The fight was on and Littlefoot watch each sharpteeth carefully until he noticed one of the bigger ones with two claws, like Chomper's parents, only he was tan-colored with red stripes on his back, who seemed reluctant to fight, if it even wanted to at all. Littlefoot stuck close to him, only to see the sharptooth not attack him or even look at him.

Petrie zigzagged around several fighting dinosaur helping where he could. After one such helping, he found himself surrounded.

"Me in trouble." He said fleeing, with the sharpteeth in close pursuit. As he passed a particularly rough fight, a sharptooth was flung into the others and in the jumble that followed, one of them accidentally grabbed Petrie, pulling him over a cliff with them. Though he struggled to get free, Petrie found the grip to strong. They fell deeper and deeper and the ground seemed to rush up to greet them. That's when it happened. A shadow fell over them, and Petrie saw a brown fly bite the sharptooth's wrist freeing Petrie, carried him out. "Uncle Petrano! You come back!" He was delighted to see his uncle once again.

The other children were doing there best, but soon noticed that the sharpteeth had overwhelming numbers on their side. They growled, roared, and hissed in their sharptooth language, and many a times the kids had to be rescued from danger by any nearby adult who wasn't too busy with four or five sharpteeth.

The fight was long and no one seemed to be winning. Littlefoot was still by the sharptooth, like an apprentice and master, though Littlefoot sometimes had to flip a smaller sharptooth over his shoulder, when someone screamed.

"Ali!" He thought rushing to her aid. Ali on the ground was surrounded by sharpteeth when Littlefoot arrived. He quickly charged several down, starting a fight of one-on-twenty. Using everything possible to his advantage, Littlefoot struck out with barrages of stones with his tail before charging the stunned sharpteeth, however they learned quick, too quick, forcing him to keep changing strategies. He knew soon something would fail and when it did, he found himself on his back surrounded. Ali saw Littlefoot's trouble and stepped protectively over him. But the sharpteeth just kept coming closer. Though Littlefoot tried to stand he was too weak and fell back down, as Ali prepared for the inevitable fight. However, the fight wasn't to happen, for at that moment the tan sharptooth lost all signs of reluctance, charging into the group, while a short distance away, a high-ranking sharptooth who'd seen Littlefoot's fight, continued watching with shock. Littlefoot couldn't help but smile, seeing the sharptooth fight what all thought was it's allies to defend Ali and Littlefoot himself, before darkness overtook him.


	5. After the battleAnswers

Disclaimer: I don't own the Land Before Time; it's sequels, or any of its characters. However, I did make up King, Zero, and Blade.

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 5: After the battle/Answers

Littlefoot awoke back in the Great Valley, to several tree-stars, his injuries licked clean, and a warm sun. He tried to lift his head, only to find it weighed down by something. As he looked to his right, he saw that something to be Ali. She was asleep, her neck over his just like, if he remembered correctly, his grandparents on one of the days of the white ground sparkles when they'd taken the grown-ups to the hot spring. He smiled at her, only to smile even more at the sound thundering footsteps. He turned to face a tan-colored sharptooth.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Uh huh," Littlefoot nodded. "Thanks for your help yesterday."

"No problem, glad to have helped. Names King."

"I'm…" Littlefoot started.

"Littlefoot; I know. Your right famous for your maneuver back there." Said King. "Most others would have turned tail and fled. Not you, you stared down your opposition for one of your own." They both looked at Ali, whom by some dream or reflex had snuggled closer to Littlefoot. Littlefoot licked the side of her face and she woke up.

"Oh Littlefoot I see you've awoken already." She said with a yawn.

"Hey." Littlefoot replied softly.

"What's your name?" Ali asked King.

"King." He repeated.

"So what happened after I past out?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Well," He started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback)

Littlefoot had just lost consciousness while a tan sharptooth threw smaller sharpteeth all over the place. Finally a hiss went up and all the sharpteeth, save the tan one, started retreated. Normally King would have pursued to finish the battle, but the state of things prevented him from doing that. As the grown-ups approached Littlefoot, Ali, and him, he realized they'd seen him save the two young longnecks. He was allowed to follow the herd back to the Great Valley. Upon arriving Littlefoot was lain on a patch of grass encircled by the other dinosaurs. They were all talking, seeming to have forgotten his injuries, which were the worst of all. Finally, a young longneck worried about Littlefoot's health, got impatient of waiting and she stepped forward. As Ali laid down next to Littlefoot and started cleaning his cuts by licking them, the encircled dinosaurs started dispersing to rest.

(End Flashback)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's about it." Said King. "Now stay here you two while I'll go tell the adults Littlefoot is up." With that he left to search out the others.

"So, uh, thanks for saving me Littlefoot." Said Ali.

"Don't mention it." Littlefoot said.

"Did hear that they allowed Petrano to stay after all." Littlefoot shook his head, he hadn't heard since he hadn't been conscious at the time. Ali continued talking. "And we sure showed those sharpteeth who rules the valley. The grown-ups…" Ali tried conversation.

"Ali?" Littlefoot interrupted.

"Yeah?" She asked. Littlefoot tried not to laugh.

"You're blabbering."

"Sorry." She said slightly embarrassed.

"That's okay." He said and the two started laughing. Once they'd stopped all was silent. Ali sighed "Littlefoot? I" Then stopped.

"Yeah?" He answered distracted by looking at her.

"I," She gulped willing herself on. "I, I love you." She said blushing.

Littlefoot froze. He'd definitely heard that.

"You, you do?" He asked rather dumbfounded. She nodded her head. He gulped.

"I love you too." He said.

She licked his face and they awaited the grown-ups together.

As the grown-ups appeared, their injuries became evident to the two awaiting young longnecks. Still, only a few cuts could've been a lot worse and it didn't look like there'd be any scars on any of the them. Shorty, with a bruised shoulder ran up to Littlefoot in attempt to brag about being more help. Shorty reached Littlefoot and Ali and opened his mouth to speak.

"_You're_ blabbering too." Littlefoot said.

"But I didn't say anything yet." Shorty complained.

"My point exactly." Littlefoot retorted.

"Now boys," Said Bron with a chuckle. He had a cut starting on his forehead and winding around his neck as it went downwards. "We should be celebrating our first official victory in this war."

"Official victory?" Littlefoot echoed.

"That's right." Said grandpa longneck, who had a long cut on his leg. "It seems that one of the leaders saw you standing up to twenty of his own."

"Add to that the fact that King betrayed them," Added grandma with a cut on her lower jaw. "And they'd be stupid not to have retreated."

"Yeah, I helped surround them for the final strike, while you just watched us do the _real_ work." Shorty said.

"Now you're **definitely** blabbering." Littlefoot replied, causing everyone to laugh.

Littlefoot stared at them. His friends. All of them battered nearly as badly as he, and still managing to smile. Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Chomper, Tippy, Mo, Shorty, Bron, grandma longneck, grandpa longneck, Doc, Ali's mom, Hyp's dad, Pterano, Mutt's dad, Mr.Thicknose, Cera's dad, Ducky's parents, Petrie's mother, Elsie, Chomper's parents, King himself and many more dinosaurs. Ali herself had a cut starting on her left shoulder down to her chest. Seeing them all their seemed to give Littlefoot strength and he finally stood up, with Ali's and Shorty's help, to much cheering. King cleared his throat and stepped forward to speak.

"I think that you all should know why all this is happening." He said getting everyone's attention. "A few nights ago, a blue flying rock hit your valley. This 'Stone of Cold Fire' as you all call it, had some mystical properties to it. Somehow turning most, but not all, sharpteeth's instincts of survival to instincts of evil. So far there's no cure for those affected." He finished.

"So that's what's happening." Said Littlefoot.

"Isn't there anyone who can help us out?" Asked Ali.

"Well," King thought for a moment. "Hmm, well I've heard of two who can really help. Zero and Blade, that's their names. I personally know Zero, and he's still one of the good guys."

"And Blade?" Littlefoot asked.

"Zero's cousin. Strongest of the two. I don't know him, never met 'em. Only heard rumors. Some say he's to deep in with the evil sharpteeth to ever be turned. Others say he off in some desert training himself. There are more rumors, each crazier then the previous, and his cousin ain't telling."

"Whoa." Said the children. King turned and started leaving.

"Wait," Called Littlefoot. "Where are you going?"

"See if I can get more dinosaurs to join those protecting the valley." King called back.


	6. ArmorTraitors

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 6: Armor/Traitors

Littlefoot looked at the stars in wonder. A little earlier before trying to sleep the Great Valley dinosaurs had been warned that the Mysterious Beyond dinosaurs might move into attack at any time. A longneck that looked like him approached and sat next to him.

"You alright?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking…" He started.

"About what?"

"Before our last battle I sort of heard my mother speak to me." Litttlefoot continued. "She said I'd risk my life and King would join us. I know it sounds strange, Ali, but it happened."

"It is strange but I believe you." Said Ali.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah, a while back before I can properly remember, I lost my dad. But sometimes it feels like he still helping out."

"I guess it's not just me then, huh?" Said Littlefoot. Ali licked his face.

"Come on, we've got to get some sleep. Tomorrow might be a busy day." She said softly. Littlefoot looked at the stars, finding a group that connecting, formed the shape of a longneck, and then followed Ali back to the longneck herd.

As they arrived Littlefoot envied those in the herd for all their help. Like he'd thought, everyone who had fought in the last battle had escaped getting scars, and asleep seemed to have forgotten everything. But he couldn't, his mind full of questions.

"King answered** some **questions, but not all." He thought. "And can Zero and Blade really help us? It might be a miracle just to find them, but then again, me and my friends have made miracles before." He kept thinking of several things as if his mind was on a roll and didn't want to stop. So he decided he wouldn't have been able to sleep that night, hadn't Ali lain next to him, her mere presence comforting Littlefoot.

Littlefoot awoke half expecting a fight. He noticed Ali resting her head on his back, and there was his dad and Shorty, a little to the left was grandma and grandpa longneck, and beyond them was Ali's mother.

"We were awaiting a battle," He thought. "Why wasn't there an attack during the night." The only thing to that announced someone else's presence was a loud breathing he could only pinpoint as a sharptooth. Turing he saw King standing there.

"How'd it go?" Littlefoot asked about getting other dinosaurs on the Great Valley side. King made a noise part way between a groan and a sneer.

"They said it was very risky, said they'd thing about it." King grumbled.

"That bad?" Littlefoot questioned. King scoffed.

"Yeah that bad." The bitterness well pronounced in his voice.

Why hasn't another battle happened yet? Are they waiting for us to drop our guard?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Not likely," King responded. "They've grown cowardly, probably trying to come up with a low-down plan. They barely have any honor left."

"Honor?" Littlefoot was confused.

"Yeah honor," King sighed. "It wasn't always like this. Long ago, we sharpteeth followed a code. We never fought unless in need of food. And we never went after the young, old, sick, and if they had any injuries or any other handicap before the battle. Also, we never used cowardly attacks on our opponents like going for legs and throwing sand in their faces. But over time that honor seemed to vanish and now those who still have it are the most likely to join us." Littlefoot thought about what king said for a while.

"So there's still hope?" He asked.

"Few but yeah, there's still hope." King replied. "Enjoy the peace between battles when you have them." He turned and Littlefoot watched the huge sharptooth walk away.

Someone was licking Littlefoot's face, trying to awaken him.

"Took you a while." Said a female voice when he finally opened his eyes.

"I'd spoken to King earlier this morning, and guess I fell asleep again." Littlefoot told Ali. "He said he hadn't had any luck with other dinosaurs."

"Well, lets go eat breakfast and you can tell me the rest." Ali said.

As they ate, Littlefoot explained everything.

"Hmm," Said Ali. "That's too bad. And it's a bit sad about most sharpteeth losing their honor like that."

"Yeah, King still has it though." Said Littlefoot. "And he says some others still have it too, those being most likely to help."

A green, medium sized clubtail arrived panting hard.

"The battle… a battle has… has begun." He panted. Littlefoot and Ali ran in the direction he'd come and, looking like he could cry, the clubtail followed.

They'd barely gotten there in the Mysterious Beyond, when they had to duck to avoid being hit by a thrown sharptooth. Splinting up, they each managed to get several sharpteeth to follow. Ali ran zigzagging between fighting dinosaurs, trying to confuse her pursuers. Twice she hopped over a small hill and though most sharpteeth did too, both times there were a few idiots who'd run face first into the hillsides. But, she fearfully noted, the sharpteeth were communicating, several times nearly trapping her. She knew it was only a matter of time.

Littlefoot saw Ali's predicament, but he had troubles of his own. He too had managed to lose some followers, but most kept at it. Ahead he noticed a small lake where he could fight or hide. Plunging head first, he quickly got to the bottom, as it wasn't very deep. Something brushed his sides as he swam through the skeleton of a longneck his size. As his body got caught in the rib cage, the spine and tail perfectly fitting over his own, his head slipped inside the skull through an opening for the neck. Littlefoot surfaced, weighed down by the skeleton, to find the sharpteeth jumping on him. The first made a strike to his head but only got the skull protecting Littlefoot's head. A second nearly broke its teeth on the ribs and spine. Littlefoot had an easy fight and watched the sharpteeth running away. Looking at his reflection, Littlfoot saw he was wearing the bones like armor, which gave him an idea.

Ali was backed up against a wall, the sharpteeth surrounding her. They had finally trapped her and she knew she wouldn't survive. As the first sharptooth lunged at her, a longneck wearing the skull, ribs, spine, and tailpiece of another longneck like a weird armor, landed between her and the sharptooth. With a quick whip of his tail, he sent the sharptooth flying. The remaining sharpteeth attacked, only to see him unaffected because the skeleton protected him.

"Who are you?" Ali asked, sounding a bit shaken, when the last of the sharpteeth had run away. The longneck ducked his head so that the skull-helmet fell away, reveling him to be Littlefoot.

"Oh Littlefoot," She said stepping closer and nuzzling him. "I was so scared, I thought I was done for.'

"Its okay," He said licking her face and nuzzling her too. "Its over now, and the battle is almost too." Littlefoot put the skull back on his head and lead Ali away from the area.

King was holding off three sharpteeth his size, when Littlefoot and Ali arrived.

"Couldn't have picked a better timing." He said sarcastically, throwing one of the sharpteeth to the ground. The other two sharpteeth spotted the kids and picked them up in their mouths. Littlefoot knew the skeleton wouldn't hold up against the kind of pressure those sharpteeth could use, and Ali was completely unprotected. King's arms had barely been lowered in defeat, when he brought them back up to catch Littlefoot and Ali, as they'd been sent flying. They saw that a lone sharptooth had rammed into the other two. Littlefoot noticed he was built like King but with several differences. He was bluish-gray, had three claws instead of two, and where on King had been red stripes; his were about ten or so spikes from the top of his neck to the beginning of his tail. His face dictated not only wisdom, but also that he was a great fighter. He dodged an attack by the two sharpteeth and whipped them hard with his tail. But before Littlefoot, Ali, or King could call a warning, the third sharptooth hit him with its head and bit the exposed neck and chest. But, to everyone's surprise, he didn't roar in pain.

"Alright guys its time!" He shouted instead. Confusion ruled for a moment before, all over the battleground, the tide started turning as sharpteeth turned on each other, and several leaf-eaters who'd been hiding, awaiting the spiked sharptooth's signal, joined the battle. The sharptooth who'd attacked the spiked one, found that four smaller sharpteeth attacking him, and slammed into King as he fell, knocking him down too. Littlefoot and Ali screamed as they fell.

"Oomph, urgh!" A sharptooth about their size caught them.

"You alright?" He asked them. As they nodded, he seemed to recognize them. "Hey, you're that longneck that took on twenty sharpteeth to protect her. I saw the whole thing, and I'm responsible for calling a retreat."

"So you're the high-ranking sharptooth King told us about. Thanks for your help." Littlefoot told him.

"You did most of the work, I just kept you alive. Besides, I was glad to do it; young love like that of you two doesn't come around often." He said. Littlefoot and Ali blushed. "I'm Streakclaw by the way."

"I'm Littlefoot and this is Ali." Littlefoot introduced. Before anything else was said, a loud roar filled the air. The three watched as the spiked sharptooth threw another sharptooth, who tumbled in midair and crashed down on its back. As the spiked sharptooth reached down to help King stand, Littlefoot noted his arms were longer then those that King's species had.

"Thanks,_ Zero_." Said King. Littlefoot and Ali gasped.

"_You're_ Zero?" They asked at the same time.

"Last time I checked, that was my name." Zero answered. "You must be Littlefoot and Ali. I heard a lot about you two. It was because of those things, that _I _got those other dinosaurs to join the valley dinosaurs' side."

After the battle, the grown-ups were surprised how Littlefoot had used seemingly useless bones as armor. Skeletons were gathered to make five more, one each for Ducky, Cera, Petrie, Spike, and Chomper. They had also decided to use vines to hold other pieces together, which they tested on Littlefoot. Bron stared at the result of his directing work, Shorty was speechless, and Ali, with her head ducked a bit, looked, open-mouthed and with happiness in her eyes, as Littlefoot stood before the three in full-armor, so that hardly any of his skin showed, and when the sunlight hit the bones, they shined with reflected light.


	7. Sea Strike

Disclaimer: I don't own the Land Before Time; it's sequels, or any of its characters.

Song: If We Hold On Together composed by James Horner and Will Jennings, sung by Diana Ross, for original Land before Time

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 7: Sea Strike

Littlefoot sat eating his food. Less then 24 hours ago, the Great Valley dinosaurs had met Zero and several other sharpteeth had turned traitors and also joined them. And all that wasn't including the fact that many leaf-eaters, too, had joined in. Littlefoot had also used the skeleton of another longneck as armor, so that now Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Chomper, each had one set too. Now as he walked with Ali by his side, he could only begin to imagine what might happen next.

"Littlefoot! Ali! Mo hear that sharpteeth are planning another attack." Mo called from the water. "Maybe we could overhear their plans."

"How can we get there?" Littlefoot asked.

"Ooh, only swimming." Mo replied.

"Then I might have an idea." Said Littlefoot.

After explaining the plan to the adults, Littlefoot and Ali, along with Petrie, Spike, Cera, Ducky, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Tippy, Chomper, and Shorty, practiced how they would make the trip. With six hanging on to each side of Elsie, the practices went along smoothly.

Later that night, the children, along with Elsie, King, and Zero, met by a river. "Alright, our practices went great and we found that holding our breaths, we could approach undetected underwater." Littlefoot said.

"With that, we'll be to find out what those sharpteeth plan without putting you kids at much risk." Zero added.

"And Mo can lead the way since he knows it best." King put in, as Mo nodded.

"I guess that's everything," Said Elsie. "This meeting is done." Before anyone could leave, Littlefoot noticed Ali looked sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I don't know why the sharpteeth keep fighting, this war only gets both sides hurt, like my mother was in the last battle." Ali said. Everyone gasped.

"She wasn't hurt bad, was she?" Asked Littlefoot.

"No, but the fact that she could've been is very frightening," She said. "I wish that this would all just end and that there'd be peace again." Littlefoot felt sorry for her. He remembered a song his mother used to sing him that might comfort Ali.

"Don't lose your way, with each passing day," He began. "You've come so far, don't throw it away. Live believing, dreams are for weaving, wonders are waiting to start. Live your story,"

"Faith, hope, and glory, hold to the truth in your heart." King and Zero joined in. "If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die, dreams see us through to forever, where clouds roll by for you and I. Souls in the wind, must learn how to bend,"

"Seek out a star," Ali herself started singing. "Hold on to the end. Valley, mountain, there is a fountain, washes our tears all away. Waves are swaying, someone is praying,"

"Please let us come home to stay." Everyone else was now singing too. "If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die, dreams see us through to forever, where clouds roll by for you and I."

"Don't lose your hopes, this will end." Littlefoot told Ali when they had finished. Ali nodded. As the group broke up and left to go home, Ali licked Littlefoot's cheek.

"Thank you." She said.

"Alright children, hang on cause were about to dive." Elsie said, and the twelve dinosaurs

held their breaths. Mo showed them the way, and soon surfaced along with Elsie.

"We here." Said Mo. The twelve children climbed out of the water and looked around. They were in an opening with trees a few feet in the distance.

"Come on, we can't miss out on the meeting." Littlefoot said. And so the children, six of whom had skeleton-armor on, crept towards the trees.

"And when they're at a loss for what to do next, we strike." Chomper had been quietly translating what the sharpteeth said. Hyp took an involuntary step back, right onto a twig, which snapped loudly. The others looked at him.

"Uh oh." He stated noticing the sharpteeth had also. "I suggest we run real fast." Slowly, the rest of the group turned to see the sharpteeth right behind them.

"Run!" Shorty shouted. The children screamed as they scrambled away.

Shorty knew on of sharpteeth was onto him. He jumped, ducked, and dodged his way through heavy foliage, still the sharptooth followed. Shorty saw a fallen log that might be his only hope. Ducking he managed to squeeze through, though a loud wham, told him the sharptooth hadn't managed due to its shoulders.

Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Nod, Mutt, and Tippy, ran as fast as they could, the sharptooth keeping pace, through the large trees. Thrice the sharptooth pounced only to get air missing by inches. Petrie flew ahead to warn his friends of obstacles, when his saw a drop big enough to prevent climbing out through one side.

"Sharp turn, sharp turn!" He warned. Three went left, the other three, children went right, and the sharptooth, who'd pounced for the fourth time, sailed into the air and fell. Cautiously they approached the edge. The sharptooth jumped up and down, but couldn't reach high enough to escape.

Littlefoot found his path had quickly turned into an uphill dash, and that in trying to lead the sharptooth from his friends, he'd lost not only the sharp tooth, but Ali, Hyp, and Chomper too, and a strange scent of meat started reaching his nose. Soon though, he heard screaming. With a sudden burst of speed faster then he'd ever run before, he followed the noise to his friends. Before he knew what happened the ground fell away. He'd run straight off the hilltop, and landed on the sharptooth head. With a sharp twist, the sharptooth attempted to dislodge him. The sharptooth however, only managed to hit one of the thick trees. Littlefoot land ahead of his friends and led them to safety.

As twelve young dinosaurs crashed out of the trees, they nearly all collided.

"Come on," Said Elsie. "We'd best get going now."

"Take the others back first. There's something I want to check something out." Littlefoot said. Since no one was hurt, he figured the meat he'd smelled earlier was something else.

"Then I'm staying too." Said Ali.

"It might be too dangerous." Littlefoot tried.

"That's why I'm staying. I'm not going to let you face any danger alone." Ali countered. Littlefoot smiled despite himself.

"This way!" Littlefoot called. They were back on hill he'd climbed earlier, the smell of meat hanging in the air. As they cleared some bushes, both gasped. Before them was an enormous food cache. As they stared at it, a thought crossed their minds.

"If we can get rid of this, the sharpteeth might not be able to continue fighting to their fullest abilities" Littlefoot voiced the thought. Ali nodded. As they left a sharptooth hidden amongst the trees, hissed something to another sharptooth, whom took of towards the huge sea.

"So, their storing food." Said Elsie. "Something big will probably happen soon." They were on their way back to the Great Valley, when something started violently tossing the water. Littlefoot and Ali fell from Elsie's head, and were swept far from her by the churning water. As they struggled to stay above the surface, Littlefoot nearly swallowed a mouthful of water as he noticed a gray fin slicing the water towards them.

"Swimming sharptooth!" He yelled. It was nearly upon them, when the swimming shaptooth dived under."

"Where did it go?" The panic evident in Ali's voice.

"I don't know," Littlefoot responded. "But I want you to climb on my back. It'll keep you above water, and almost out of danger." Ali didn't want to, but was too tired to argue. As she climbed on his back, the fear of being responsible for possibly drowning Littlefoot, adding to her fear of the swimming sharptooth. The swimming sharptooth attacked from behind, but missed when Littlefoot sank into the water. It quickly turned to attack again.

They saw first its fin then back appear out from the water. Ali squeezed Littlefoot's neck slightly as the swimming sharptooth lifted its head out of the water, jaws wide open. It was almost on them. But the only to hit them was water. The two longnecks looked in surprise to see that a second swimming sharptooth had slammed into the first. He let the first go and swam under Littlefoot and Ali.

"Come on kids, we've gotta go now." He called the surprised longnecks on his back, before starting towards shore. The first swimming sharptooh's interception was quickly ended, when Elsie surfaced in front of him. The second swimming sharptooth was nearly at shore when the first, diving and using its speed, dodged Elise and continued pursuit. As it opened its mouth to attack, a rock hit him in the head.

"Leave my brother and friends alone!" Shorty yelled from shore. Along with several grown-ups on land, and Elsie in the water, the first swimming sharptooth, attempting a last strike, which proved futile thanks to Zero, decided to swim away under more rock bombardment.

"Whew, close one." Said the second sharptooth. "By the way, I my name is Grey Fin, and I see you've met my friend." He nodded to Streakclaw.

"Yeah but, who was that other swimming sharptooth?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Oh, that's Tip-Nose, he's no one's friend." The group laughed at that. "And with an attitude like his, who can blame 'em." Grey fin added under his breath, causing more, harder laughter.

"Well holler if you're ever in need of help, can't go to your valley since it's freshwater, though. So you'll have to come here."

On the way back to the valley, Littlefoot and Ali explained about the meat they'd found."

"Hmm we'll have to look into that and consider a strike on their grounds for a change." Doc said. Those close enough to here looked at him in surprise. Not including this last one, they'd taken attack in or near the Great Valley.


	8. Quick grow up

Author's note: Thanks for the reveiws everyone. This chapter took awhile due to school, but hopefully I'll have better luck with the next.

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 8: Quick grow up

Littlefoot dodged a boulder thrown at him. The skies were dark and red smoke filled the air and most of the valley was on fire. He didn't know where his friends were, and his skeleton armor was badly cracked. As he approached a drop-off, he saw a lone sharptooth he recognized as Zero, fighting off hundreds of other sharpteeth, each with glowing red eyes. He ran to help his friend, but it seemed the more he ran, the longer it seemed to take to get there. He saw to his horror Zero being knocked off his feet, and toward an endless dark hole. He was suddenly at the edge watching his friend fall barley noticing a glowing white mist around Zero. Littlefoot shouted.

"Aaaahhhh!" Littlefoot's head shot up. He was covered in cold sweat. That nightmare wasn't normal. He knew if something happened to Zero, the Great Valley would lose. Its only hope in Zero's cousin, Blade. And they had no idea where he was. But there was something else. That mist had looked like…

"Littlefoot, what's wrong?" His shouting had awoken Ali.

"Just a bad dream." He said, shuddering when he remembered it. Ali put her head on his back, turning her neck to look him in the face.

"What happened?" She asked. Littlefoot forced himself to tell her the whole dream from the beginning.

"We should warn someone, but right now everyone else is asleep, and probably won't thank an early wake up call." Ali said when he finished the story. Littlefoot knew all he could do now was to try to sleep.

Bron awoke with a yawn. It was early morning, so most were still sleeping. However, he noticed Littlefoot wasn't though. His son was just staring at the scenery. But Bron had no idea of the dreams.

"Good job, son." He said noticing Ali by Littlefoot.

"Good job?? On what?" Littlefoot thought watching his dad moving towards a river. That's when he found out what, when Ali moved a bit in her sleep, beside him. Littlefoot got up and stretched. He then nudged Ali awake.

"Hmm, that is a strange dream." Said Zero. "We'd all better keep a sharp eye out for traps." The group of dinosaurs around him nodded. As the other kids left, Littlefoot stood behind to talk to Zero.

"Um, are you sure all this is to be taken lightly?" Asked Littlefoot.

"No, but this isn't exactly 'lightly', is it?" Zero answered with his own question.

"I guess not."

"Then don't worry, what'll come will come." He said.

"Wish I had your optimism." Littlefoot said. "By the way, how come you're different from King and other sharpteeth?"

"Well, to make a long story short," He began. "My cousin and I were affected by the Stone of Cold Fire before we hatched. The same probably happened here, but everyone had already hatched." Littlefoot noted that this was the first time he mentioned his cousin.

"So we might change too?" Zero nodded

"**_Might_**, doesn't mean will." Littlefoot was relived to hear this.

"Littlefoot, come see this!" It was Petrie. Littlefoot followed, as it sounded urgent.

"Whoa." Littlefoot said. He stared at an enormous break in the valley wall.

"Actually, 'Whoa' doesn't begin to describe this." Said Doc.

"Does any one know what happened?" Asked Grandpa longneck.

"Hmm it was probably blown away when the Stone of Cold Fire hit the valley." Tried Bron. "The breach is in the wall closest to the impact site."

"But then the sharpteeth can literally march in here, with a hole that size." Said Littlefoot. When everyone only nodded, he added in one breath, "That how they got in that first night, with al the kidnappings." As they continued to stare at the hole, they knew it would take a every long time to fix.

"Who discovered the break in the wall?" Littlefoot asked. Though no one had suggested it, the whole group went to the Mysterious Beyond, to check damage on that side.

"Bunch of flyers." Petrie answered. "Me just no know why nobody see it before."

"I think I can answer that one," Littlefoot said. "All herds came in through the east and west, the break's in the north wall."

"Well nothing here we haven't seen yet." Said Pat, surveying the damage. A strange feeling, like a warning, struck Littlefoot. Looking up from the wall, they saw several sharpteeth surrounding them. "Looks like I may have spoken too soon." Pat added.

"And me without armor." Littlefoot groaned, as the sharpteeths' numbers sunk in.

"Petrie, you better go for help." Ali suggested. Petrie nodded and flew off.

Petrie arrived in a small group of dinosaurs, and quickly located King and Zero.

"Battle broken loose in Great Beyond." He panted. The two sharpteeth looked at each other, then shouted to the other dinosaurs around them.

"Alright, you heard 'em! Lets move, go, go, go!"

Littlefoot approached two sharpteeth on his stomach, keeping out of their field of vision. The two were hissing something before one turned and left. Due to King's All Purpose Training for all valley dinosaurs, which include close combat, sharpteeth weaknesses and, languages, Littlefoot understood some of what they'd said. Get… Attack… and Trap…; Littlefoot had to warn the others. As he ran, he could help noticing several footprints in the mud. Littlefoot arrived where the leaf-eater group was.

"Hey, I think the sharpteeth are creating a trap!" He watched the grown-ups worried faces. One of the ones that could use its forelimbs, started tying the vines with the skeleton armor to him.

"Stay safe." Said Grandma longneck, following the other grown-ups.

Littlefoot had been walking for a while, when Petrie landed on his back.

"Help coming." He said.

"Good now go help the others." Said Littlefoot. Petrie left with a groan. Littlefoot continued walking, but now with a feeling that he was being watched. Suddenly from the nearby bushes, a sharptooth jumped out to attack him. In an abrupt mud storm, Zero appeared, knocking the sharptooth off Littlefoot's back. As if a by signal, six or seven large sharpteeth and several smaller ones attacked them. Zero hit most with his tail before leading them away from Littlefoot.

Littlefoot made it to where Zero had taken the sharpteeth. There was mass fighting all over the clearing. He ran to where Ali was holding off three sharpteeth, and began helping her as the last of the three fell, Littlefoot noticed from the corner of his eyes, five large sharpteeth charge Zero. Before he, or even Ali, could turn the large sharptooth flew over their heads, hit the ground sliding, and finally smashed into a large boulder, which cracked at the top.

"No!" Ali said, sounding a bit hoarse. Littlefoot was speechless, as they walked over to him. Littlefoot could only shake his head in disbelief.

"Find my cousin, find Blade." Said Zero, and then all was quite. Littlefoot took a step closer, but the ground broke beneath them.

"Earthshake!" He shouted, jumping back. The two longnecks watched helplessly as the great sharptooth was swallowed up by the ground, which then proceeded to close. As tears welled-up in their eyes, Littlefoot looked behind him at, not only the large sharpteeth, but some smaller ones too. They just stood their emotionless, that he knew nothing more evil. Littlefoot felt his right front paw curl-up, as his blood started boiling. He only felt anger, which were reflected in his eyes.

"Aaaaarrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" He shouted, charging the nearest sharptooth his size, and sending it flying at another. The rest of sharpteeth went forward only to get beat down, as Littlefoot struck with his head, tail, and shoulders. He'd just sent the final one into a tree with his tail, when Ali screamed. The larger sharpteeth had trapped her. Littlefoot prepared to charge head on.

"Littlefoot listen to me, you got to get control." Littlefoot raised his head. The voice he knew belonged to Zero.

"Good, now remember when I said I'd been effected by the Stone of Cold Fire?" Littlefoot nodded, not sure what the voice was getting to.

"You can use it too." This startled Littlefoot. "Just concentrate." Littlefoot closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He saw the mist from his dream and was surprised to see it changing from formless to the shape of a longneck.

"Now let it flow through, feel its strength." Littlefoot was feeling something. "Use it." The instructions couldn't be plainer, yet Littlefoot open his eyes. Though the sky was blue, lightning started weaving it way through, reflecting in Littlefoot's eyes. He felt himself getting taller and longer. One of the large sharptooth's mouth fell open. Standing before them was no longer a young longneck, but a fully-grown one.

"Let her go." Littlefoot said calmly, surprise by his own deep voice. Whether they'd refused or were too surprised to move, Littlefoot didn't wait to find out. Running forward, he hit the sharptooth holding Ali in its mouth, under the chin with his head. Ali was thrown up into the air, as the sharptooth fell, but Littlefoot caught her with his longneck and put her on his back. Before the other sharpteeth could move, he whacked and tripped them with his tail.

The grown-ups arrived on the scene to find a strange longneck with Ali on his back, Littlefoot nowhere in sight, and several sharpteeth sprawled all over the place. The longneck gave Ali back to her mother.

"Thank you." Said Ali's mother. Bron stepped forward to look at Littlefoot

"Who are you?" He asked. "You look familiar, but I don't recognize you."

"You probably wouldn't," Said the stranger "But I'm Littlefoot." He almost laughed at Bron's expression before a strange feeling reached him, and surrounded him with a white upward wind-like thing. When next Littlefoot opened his eyes, instead of being at eye level with Bron, the grown-ups toward over him. Several gasps came from the herd and Littlefoot's grandpa spoke up. "You _are_ Littlefoot."

"Someone care to explain?" Asked Bron.

"On the way home." Littlefoot replied.

On the trail to the Great Valley, Littlefoot saw a sharptooth shaped cloud.

"The transformation will only last for five minutes at a time, but can be used without restrictions." Came the same voice before Littlefoot had temporarily grown. "And Littlefoot, good job back there." Littlefoot gave his first real smile in a long time.


	9. Behind Enemy Lines

Author's note: I was rather in a hurry to finish this one and messed up a bit. So here's an updated version. Nothing removed, just added.

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 9: Behind Enemy Lines

Littlefoot still couldn't believe that they had lost Zero only two days ago. He had told the grown-ups all that had happened, but surprise was the only response.

"Now what?" He asked his grandfather.

"Well, there is still the food cache you'd found." Grandpa longneck suggested.

"We'll have to talk to King for a plan." Littlefoot said. His grandpa nodded in agreement.

"Well I can arrange two contacts to assist, but other than Elsie taking you kids underwater, we still need more modes of transportation." King told Littlefoot and his friends. Littlefoot thought about when he first met his father, how he had fallen off a tree, with only a few vines holding him up while Bron laughed. With enough vines, they could be lowered down any wall or mountain.

"Well, that's two ways." He thought, looking up into the sky as though expecting the third way to be written there. The answer came as a tree star floated in front of him, landing on his head. "I got it!" Littlefoot yelled. "Where can we find the biggest leaves around here."

"Well, there are some really big ones back on our island." Chomper volunteered.

Littlefoot and several others stood watching a path connecting them to the island, along with Chomper, his parents, and King.

"But, an earthshake sank this path underwater." Said Littlefoot.

"Oh, that was probably just the, what is it called again? Teed?" His mother growled something Littefoot couldn't quite understand. "Oh sorry," said Chomper. "Tide. It was probably just the tide. It comes and goes once everyday." With that he started across, though, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike moved with extreme caution.

"How do we get them down?" Asked Ducky, looking up at the trees when they got to the island.

"Perhaps I can help?" Pterano landed in front of them.

Littlefoot stood atop a hill, a gigantic leaf tied to vines, tied to him, inflated in the wind nearly pulling him with.

"It's working great!" He shouted to the other dinosaurs that'd been watching him. Looking more than a little windswept with dirt on his face, back, and chest, while his cheeks were red from the wind, Littlefoot concluded the training.

"Alright we all know what to do, we'll leave tomorrow. And those of us who have it, will be wearing bones for protection." He announced.

"Are you sure this will work?" Ali asked Littlefoot later that night.

"Of course this will work." He said, drawing out the plans on the ground. "It has to."

"What will we do when we get there?" She asked smiling, as she knew the answer.

"Well, I haven't thought it out that far." He replied.

"Typical." Said Ali.

"Hey, could you do any better?" Littlefoot asked.

"Maybe." She said licking his face.

Cera, Ducky, and Spike, were lowered down the rock side by several vines. Upon reaching the ground they removed the vines and ran off without looking back.

Following Mo and Grey Fin underwater, Elsie's head broke the water. Three heads, two of which were wearing skulls, appeared next to her, as Petrie, Chomper, and Hyp, swam waded towards shore.

Littlefoot looked down. Flying on Petrano's back, they were way up in the air.

"If something happens, don't follow." Littlefoot said, turning to Ali and Shorty, on the other flyers. With that he jumped, holding the giant, folded, leaf close to him. After a bit of free falling, he let go of the leaf, which opened up and pulled his vines taunt, slowing him down. Ali and Shorty jumped after him, doing the same. As each of the three landed, they ran to the sheltering trees.

The three teams met up, and proceeded to follow Littlefoot to where the food was.

"There it is." Said Littlefoot, when they arrived, hiding in some bushes. However, something big caught his eyes. "Oh no. Sailbacks; two of them."

"What? How do you know?" The group asked him at the same time.

"King warned me we might encounter them, but didn't want to worry anyone in case it didn't happen. But, it's happening." Littlefoot provided.

"Didn't we see one before, when first coming to Great Valley." Asked Petrie.

"No. That was a Sailcrawler. These are different." Littlefoot answered.

"How different?" Questioned Cera.

"Besides being taller, stronger, and faster?" Littlefoot began. "Lets see, there's their stronger jaws, powerful claws, strong tail…"

"Okay, we get the picture." Said Hyp nervously.

"All we have to do is find a way past them." Said Littlefoot.

"That's where we come in." The group turned to see two tall, red, sharpteeth with horns on their heads standing right there. The group gasped and Ali opened her mouth to scream, but Littlefoot pressed his mouth to hers.

"You the two red Hornhead contacts?" He asked when sure Ali wouldn't scream.

"Yeah," Said the second one. "Its our job to help you proceed."

King knew the teams were taking longer than they should, and that the adults were growing restless.

"Well, why aren't they back yet?" Asked Littlefoot's grandpa.

"Yes they're taking way too long, where are they." Mr. Three-horn demanded.

"I'm sure they're all alright, they might have run into a few sailbacks, but the two dinosaurs they were meeting can easily take care of the problem." King replied, but the moment he said sailbacks, the grown-ups started whispering amongst themselves.

"Can't you send another team?" Asked Grandma longneck.

"Not without putting the current one in danger." Said King.

"I don't care, just bring our children back." Said Mr. Three-horn. The others muttered in agreement. King nodded.

The two red dinosaurs charged through the trees, ramming the two sailbacks. As the battle ensued, the hornheads led their opposition away from the food; the children took the opportunity to sneak over and start dumping the food into the river. After a while, the last of the food was gone.

"Okay everyone lets go home." Said Littlefoot. But something on a small hill caught his eyes. "Hey, did anyone see that?" Littlefoot just had time to jump out of the way as a rock hit where his head was seconds earlier.

"Trap, its an ambush! Everyone fall back!" Littlefoot ordered, as rocks started falling like rain. Looking right, he saw Shorty jerking as rocks hit his chest, head, back, and a particularly sharp one to the knee, drawing blood, and he went down. Littlefoot skidded to a stop next to Shorty, under heavy fire.

"I can't standup!" Said Shorty. Littlefoot started putting Shorty on his back. "What are you doing?"

"No one gets left behind!" Littlefoot shouted. Checking to see that Shorty wouldn't fall off, Littlefoot ran to catch up with the others, while rocks ripped into the ground all around them.

The enormous tail of the sailback whipped the hornhead and as his head snapped to the side, his footing slipped on the edge of a cliff and he hit the ground. The other hornhead rammed the second sailback, with his head and horns, straight into the mountainside. As the sailback tried to stand back up, the hornhead's claws were on his throat, picking him slightly off the ground, before slamming him back down with an earth-shattering boom. The hornhead stood panting over his fallen enemy, just to notice the first sailback charging him. However, it missed and hit the mountain with his face, when the first hornhead hit him with his shoulder. Wrapping his tail around the sailback's leg, the hornhead gave a loud groan and swung the sailback into the second while it tried to stand. The two hornheads roared and continued to thrash their opponents.

Littlefoot knew the other were in a low clearing and there'd be a lot of jumping which would slow them down. He looked back to see several sharpteeth chasing them. Ahead was a clear in the dense foliage. Picking up speed as he went, Littlefoot shot out of the trees and jumped into thin air. The following sharpteeth skidded and slipped to a stop at the edge where their prey had escaped.

The fall was so sudden there wasn't time to scream out. The two longnecks splashed in the lake at the bottom of a waterfall escaping from a cave opening. Rock streaked by forcing Littlefoot to twist and turn until depth slowed them down. Surfacing Littlefoot found Shorty floating to the surface soon afterwards. Placing Shorty on his back again Littefoot swam out of the lake and shook water off themselves and his bone-armor. Looking back he laughed at the sharpteeth jumping up and down in outrage.

"Over here hurry!" Ali called frantically to them, as they reached the rendezvous. "The others have already left."

"Where are the flyers?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Attacked. I'm the only one still here." Said Pterano.

"What happened to Shorty?" Asked Ali.

"We were attacked." Shorty answered.

"Littlefoot, your injured too." Ali added with concern.

"Its nothing." Liitlefoot said unsure if it was true or not.

"Okay, who's going first?" Pterano questioned.

"We're all going now." Said Littlefoot.

"But, I can't take three. Its too heavy." Pterano complained.

"You'll just have to try harder." There was no denying the firmness in Littlefoot's voice.

Pterano ran and flapped his wings hard, jumping at irregular intervals in attempt at flight. They were near the edge when two of the larger sharpteeth burst through the trees behind them. Pterano jumped, tripped, landed on his stomach, slid a bit, and got up to running again. Now their pursuers were a lot closer.

"Move, move, move!" Littlefoot shouted. They went over the edge and took a sharp nose-dive. At the last second, Pterano was able to pull up, his feet gliding on the water. The group looked back laughing, as the first sharptooth stopped at the edge but the second slammed right into him and the two fell into the water.

After much struggling they were airborne just below the clouds. After a while Littlefoot noticed several flyers pursuing them.

"Fly close to the water, and when I say flip, flip upside down." He instructed. The first flyer dove on them. "Flip!" Littlefoot yelled. The first flyer hit the water. They flew upwards skimming a mountain when Littlefoot ordered another flip. Upside-down, Pterano easily flew over the mountaintop, while the second flyer plowed into an overhanging tree. The final flyer was smarter and more maneuverable then the other two had been. It chased them up high past the clouds, without giving-up. Littlefoot however had one more plan in mind.

"Alright we have to flip over again." Littlefoot said.

"What?! Again?! It won't work, I'm not as I once was." Pterano complained

"It will work. Just one more flip, trust me." Said Littlefoot. As the flyer zoomed forward trying to hit them, Pterano flipped, so that they were upside-down over the attacking flyer. Holding onto Pterano with his front paws, Littlefoot dropped his back half on the enemy flyer. He felt his back feet on the other flyer and he half kicked, half pushed off.

"See ya!" Littlefoot called, smiling as the enemy flyer plunged,

Too startled to pull-up, Littlefoot and friends saw their final attacker spiral and hit the water.

"Hey, why are they readying a second team?" Littlefoot asked. They were now soaring over the Great Valley and were startled to see the grown-ups preparing a second team of kids, this one obviously very unprepared.

"Dunno," Said Pterano. "But hang on." Pterano aimed and dived towards a river.

"I just can't stay out of the water today!" Littlefoot groaned.

Littlefoot felt the water lapping his feet, before a loud sploosh and they were in the river. Shaking his head and skull helmet clear of water, Littlefoot heard several grown-ups talking.

"Oh Littlefoot?" Grandpa was surprised to the last group of the first team there. "We thought something had happened."

"So we noticed." Said Littlefoot "I thought we'd agreed on only one team. Any more would be too risky." As he said that King grunted, though Littlefoot got the meaning of it. "And you didn't listen to one of your own!"

"How was it there?" Grandma longneck changed the subject Littlefoot knew it was pointless to argue.

"And so, with so many different types of dinosaurs," Said Ali when Littlefoot had finished. "They can keep fighting on and on."

"This war ain't over, and we're not beat yet." Littlefoot encouraged.


	10. Littlefoot Transforms

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 10: Littlefoot Transforms

Littlefoot yawned. He had just lain down next to Ali to sleep. Tomorrow, he knew would be a busy day. It was early sunrise when he awoke to a twig snapping. He carefully looked around, but there was nothing out of the ordinary there, and he put his head back down to try to sleep again.

A flyer, misjudging his approach, stumbled over Littlefoot and Ali.

"Ow! What?" Littlefoot looked at the flyer.

"Meeting." He said simply and took off.

"Aww, not another meeting." Said Ali, getting up and stretching.

"Yep another one." Littlefoot said with a yawn. At a clearing the meeting bore on about different tactics and stuff. Littlefoot closed his eyes to try to get more sleep. He couldn't believe how doing this and concentrating he could hear all the peaceful sounds rather than the talking. He heard his and the other's breathing, the hum of insects, the sway grass in the wind… "The swaying grass in the wind?! But there was no wind now!" He thought. Littlefoot rolled onto his back and threw the sharptooth when it attacked. It hit a tree with a thunk, and slid down it to the ground. "I knew I'd heard something this morning!" He told the bewildered group.

"The Mysterious Beyond dinosaurs have been sighted on the move again." Said Bron to the group. They had just finished handing the captured sharptooth to the grown-ups.

"Aww, come on, not again!" Chomper complained.

"They'll be here close to nighttime." Said Bron.

Littlefoot and company stood on one of the valley walls, drenched wet in the rain.

"If there's something more annoying then battles near nightfall, its one in the rain." Littlefoot told the others. Every now and then someone would shake water of them and splash the others with it. On the horizon, the sharpteeth were marching and splashing mud around as they walked.

"Okay lets go." Said Littlefoot. The group moved forward to meet the sharpteeth.

"Run!" He shouted and the group ran on charging the other group, splashing mud on themselves.

As the two sides engaged in battle, Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, Chomper, and Hyp ran to some bushes for an ambush.

"Now what?" Asked Hyp. Littlefoot looked at them. All four had dabs of mud on their faces, chest, and stomachs. Mud! That gave him an idea. Flinging himself into the mud, Littlefoot splashed the others in it too.

"What was that?" Shorty asked annoyed, as mud slid down his face.

"You'll see." Littlefoot replied. He then proceeded to cover himself and his bewildered friends in grass. "Follow me." The others saw no other option.

Crawling on his stomach, Littlefoot saw his camouflage plan was working as they approached behind some sharpteeth.

A battered group of leaf-eaters were surprised their sharpteeth enemies disappeared beneath the tall grass and out appeared five unidentifiable, mud and grass covered, dinosaurs, who appeared to be leaf-eaters.

"Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" King roared as he slammed the sharptooth that he had locked claws with and was trying to push back, into the ground. He quickly jumped out of the way as several boulders thrown by other sharpteeth just barely missed him. King kept jumping back and soon met up with Littlefoot's group.

"Having trouble?" Littlefoot asked him.

"Yeah, noticed we were pushed back into the Great Valley." King told them.

"No!" Ali gasped.

"Yeah, we need help." Replied King.

Twelve large sharptooth crashed through, just as the group was wrapping up their current enemies. Littlefoot saw they were in trouble now.

"Littlefoot." Littlefoot recognized Zero's voice. Closing his eyes Littlefoot concentrated and soon found a mist that took the shape of a longneck. Once again out of the blue, lightning struck, reflecting in his eyes. Once again Littlefoot was grown-up. The battle took a long time when in a clearing the final three sharpteeth attacked by jumping on Littlefoot and King. An impact sent Littlefoot flying into King, and the two fell to the ground. A sharptooth about her size hit Ali in the chest and threw her out on the grass. A blue glow lit up her face, and Ali, opening her eyes and raising her head, saw the Stone of Cold Fire.

Ali didn't know why, but something to do with the stone suddenly seemed important. She began crawling towards it, while trying to tune out Littlefoot's and King's cries of pain. Normally, she knew, the two could've taken on the opposition, but now they were tired, as well as outnumbered. As Ali approached the stone, she stood up and stared at it.

"Use its power." Ali was surprised to hear Zero talking to her.

"Don't be afraid." She was even more surprised to hear the voice Littlefoot had described to her as his mother. Ali gulped. She limped forward, raised her front right paw and leaned it on the Stone of Cold Fire. A strange warmth filled her and an even stranger blue dome enclosed her and the stone, before expanding outward so that everything within several miles radius inside and outside the Great Valley was inside it. Whether it was supposed to be that way or if it was because she was thinking of Littlefoot more than anyone else, several lights burst out of the stone, and a blue light shot out of its top, curving and flying straight Littlefoot's chest. His outline temporarily glowed, when the blue dome burst, and blue sparkles rained down on everyone. Littlefoot felt himself changing again, since he was still grown-up. His pupils narrowed to slits, like some sharpteeth's, before they expanded back to their normal size. Littlefoot got slightly taller, with bigger muscles. Spikes rose out all over him, painlessly. Spikes appeared from his head to the tip of his tail, two, one on each shoulder, four long ones on top of either foot, and several around his legs, all injuries vanishing. He swung his tail cutting the three sharpteeth at once.

Each of the three sharpteeth staggered back from the blow. They were confused as to how a longneck could suddenly grow spikes out of its body. The also noticed several leaf-eaters approach to see what was happening. Littlefoot had also seen the leaf-eaters, which included all his friends as well as his grandparents, Bron, Ali's mother, and several other valley grown-ups, all wide-eyed, but he only saw them from the corner of his eyes, keeping full focus on the sharpteeth before him. He wrapped his tail around one's leg, whom in turned roared in pain, yanked it onto its back, and whipped it on the other two, knocking them down. The three took off running, when Littlefoot whipped their backs with his tail, and they ran even faster. In a flash of lightning, Littlefoot collapsed, reverting back to normal size and spikeless form in mid-air, before Doc caught him with his tail.

"Easy. That was fighting." Doc told him. Ali braced her front paws on Doc's tail, standing on he hind legs, to check on Littlefoot.

"Will he be alright?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, he just tired." Doc answered.

"Littlefoot. Wake up sleepyhead." A voice awoke Littlefoot from his sleep.

"Huh? Mother? Is that you?" He asked.

"Yes," Came the reply. "I have to tell about what happened today. That blue dome that surrounded the Great Valley and hundreds of miles into the Mysterious Beyond will keep everyone alive through much of the Circle of Life's occurrences, including the supposed extinction of the dinosaurs in a few million years."

"**Extinction of what?!?!?!?!"** Littlefoot shouted forgetting there were others asleep.

"Yes, but like I said, everyone in that dome will survive, and someday the time of the dinosaur will come again." His mother continued. "Also, it doesn't prevent aging, but it does prevent dying from it. But be careful, everyone isn't completely immortal. One can still die in battle or falling from a tree." Littlefoot was puzzled as to why some dinosaur would be up a tree.

"Take care and be careful." Said his mother's voice before leaving everything in silence. Littlefoot stared at the swaying grass in the wind. He finally decided he couldn't do anything more right now, and laid his head back down on Ali's neck.


	11. Blade

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 11: Blade

Littlefoot remembered how Zero had to them to find Blade. Now since the valley had some down time, they could begin a proper search.

"We can't stand around doing, we have to go looking for _any_ help." Littlefoot said, when the grown-ups denied a search. That's where his grandparents hesitated, and other adults refused Littlefoot request.

"Absolutely not. Any time you go off, you drag our kids along into danger!" Growled Mr. Three-horn.

"Now, that being unfair." Complained Grandpa Longneck. "You and I both now the children elect to follow Littlefoot on their own. Nobody makes them do it." And so, the group broke into two arguing groups, each taking a different side.

Littlefoot sat on the grass, staring at the Thundering falls, when Ali joined him.

"I've got to go and get more help, so don't say anything to the grown-ups." He told her.

"I know and I'm coming too." Said Ali.

"But its gonna be dangerous, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Littlefoot said, nuzzling her.

"I'm still going, you think I'll be left out of the action?" Ali replied, licking his face. Five minutes later they were on the trail to the Mysterious Beyond.

Thunderclap filled the night air through the pouring rain, as Littlefoot's, now spiked, tail hit a sharptooth across the face causing it to reel and fall over backwards. Littlefoot stood panting, before reverting back to his normal, spikeless, size.

"That's the fifth sharpteeth we fight today!" He shouted, hitting the ground with his front paws, tears coming to his eyes. "Its pointless to search for anyone! I failed! I failed Zero! I failed King! I failed my friends and family! I failed the Great Valley." By the end, the tears prevented his shouting. Ali looked at him. It brought her great sadness to see him so distressed, so sad.

"You haven't failed me." She said in a soothing voice. "And to me, you haven't failed anyone else."

"Thanks." Said Littlefoot smiling, as she put her neck over his, he had always promised himself, ever since they'd first met, that as long as he was around, he would always protect her. And now he felt his will to keep the promise, increase beyond what even he thought was impossible.

"Come on, lets get out of this sky-water and someplace dry to spend the night." Ali said

Bron frowned at the two young longnecks. Littlefoot and Ali's absence hadn't gone unnoticed, and now he sees that they did go to the Mysterious Beyond after all.

"You'd be in big trouble if the sharpteeth hadn't saved you by starting another battle." He told them. "Littlefoot, you and your friends better get the skeleton armors on. Fast."

The leaf-eaters' group stood on a clear. The number of sharpteeth fighting had drastically decreased since the destruction of their food supply. However they still greatly outnumbered the leaf-eaters. Each side moved out to encounter in the center once again, and a new battle was on. There was tossing and crashing going on all over the place, as Littlefoot avoided what he could, fought off what he couldn't.

A small, long tailed sharptooth jumped and slashed at grandpa longneck, while a group attacked Bron. Doc swiped the sharpteeth from both longnecks but got his tail bitten in the process. Littlefoot saw two large sharpteeth bite King in the neck, and slammed him into the ground. Since he had used his ability to grow, and since the skeleton armor grew with him, he reared on his hind legs and repeatedly crashed on the ground with his front legs, causing the small sharpteeth in front of him to lose their balance and fall over.

"This isn't going well for us!" Bron shouted to him.

"Then we must move back to the Great Valley!" Answered Littlefoot. The leaf-eaters started moving back, but Littlefoot stood his ground.

"Aren't you coming?" Ali asked when she saw him just standing there.

"No, someone has to hold them off." Replied Littlefoot.

"Then I'm staying too."

"No Ali, it's too dangerous!" He said.

"I thought we'd bee through this before." Littlefoot knew she was right, but knew he couldn't put her in any danger. He'd just opened his mouth to argue, when Shorty cut in.

"If you two are staying, then so am I!" He shouted.

"Then it's settled." Said Ali. "We're staying to help you." Littlefoot knew it was pointless to argue. They got close together, as the ever approaching sharpteeth picked up log, rocks, boulders, and/or small trees to use against the three longnecks in their way.

"Geez! They're really pulling out all the stops!" Shorty shouted.

"Then we'll just have to make our stand here." Said Littlefoot calmly, putting his tail in front of him, which spikes rose out of. The sharpteeth roared, and picked up their pace. Littlefoot picked up the first one in between the spikes on his tail, and threw it into another sharptooth. He hit a third with his front right paw, and head butted a fourth. A long tailed sharptooth ducked just in time, as the spike on Littlefoot's left shoulder sliced into a tree, while two other sharpteeth jumped away from his tail which left a long scar on one boulder and cut another in two. Ali and Shorty were backed into a corner with several hungry sharpteeth ahead of them. Before the sharpteeth could attack however, four long legs crashed into the ground around the two smaller longnecks, who along with the sharpteeth, looked up to see a spiked longneck that was Littlefoot.

The sharpteeth couldn't fight Littlefoot, so the made way for one who could. As the sharptooth charged, Littlefoot was surprised to see that it was possibly even bigger than he. The sharptooth opened its drooling mouth to bite Littlefoot's neck, and in a flash that spread confusion, there was a loud crash followed by a sling slang sound, and a large blood-red X appeared on the sharptooth's chest and it fell to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust around the area. When the dust cleared, a lone sharptooth stood there in front of them, on one knee facing the other sharpteeth. Littlefoot noticed he looked a lot like Zero, with some differences. He was a darker color with longer spikes on him, as well as his shoulder spikes were thicker. And where Zero's spikes started at his neck and ran to the beginning of his tail, this sharptooth's spikes ran from the top of his head to the _tip_ of his tail. His eyes showed experience and concentration. Finally, what he had that Zero hadn't, and that Littlefoot made up for with the spikes on top of his front feet, was two long, thin spikes, one on each arm and just a few inches away from his arms at the tip, and getting closer to his arms further on, that unlike the other spikes, didn't seem to be bone.

"W-Who are you?" Littlefoot asked, unable to hide his surprise at the sharptooth's entrance, undoubtedly from a ledge above them.

The sharptooth looked back at them with his eyes, the rest of his body unmoving.

"I'm Blade." He growled. Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, and several nearby sharpteeth gasped. As he rose to both feet, the sharpteeth scattered. Some of larger and braver Sharpteeth moved forward but soon found out he wasn't weaker than Zero. Far from it. The first sharptooth thrust its claws at him, which he caught and twisted sharply, throwing the enemy sharptooth aside. A second whipped its tail at him, which he grabbed and flung the sharptooth onto its back. The third charged, trying to hit Blade with his knee, but only succeeded in get thrown over the spiked sharptooth's shoulder to slam into the ground. Blade elbowed a fourth in the chest, and with that, stood in front of the last large sharpteeth. Blade smiled at how easy this was. He brought his arm in front of him, forming an X, and swiped them down. As his claws hit each other, sparks were sent flying into the enemy sharptooth, who looked down to see what had hit him and why it didn't hurt. When he looked back up Blade was gone.

Though the three longnecks were watching Blade carefully to see what he could do, they barely saw when he leapt into the air. Blade crashed back down in a ducking position, crossed the even smaller gap to the enemy sharptooth in a single leap, and quickly stood up before it, doing the same X swipe as before, but now making contact. The smaller sharpteeth ran away when their last large sharptooth fell, a large red X on its chest just like the first.

"Come on, let's go." He told the three longnecks, who nodded, their mouths hanging open in surprise of his swiftness.

"He saved us." Littlefoot told the grown-ups back in the Great Valley.

"Yeah, it was so cool he just started slashing and fighting." Said Shorty.

"We were lucky that he showed up when he did, or we'd been eaten." Ali added to their explanation of all that had happened. Blade had brought them back to several questioning dinosaurs. When the questions finally stopped and the questioners left it was already sunset. Littlefoot sat down next to Ali.

"He really is just like Zero." He told her.

"Yes, he is." She said, nuzzling him. Littlefoot, in turn licked her cheeks, and they noticed the first of the changing leaf stars fall from a tree.


	12. Enemy Revealed

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 12: Enemy Revealed

In the dimness of the sunset several sharpteeth stood watch the Great Valley's walls.

"I really hate those walls." Said a tall, purplish sharptooth to an older, even tall sharptooth.

"Patience. When those walls crumble, there won't be a Fortress Valley, and their fierceness shall be revealed, its "Great" unleashed." Said the older sharptooth. The purplish sharptooth frowned, giving him a confused look. A cold wind blew causing the smaller sharpteeth to shiver.

Littlefoot yawned and stretched.

"Come on, wake up, the Bright Circle is already high in the sky." He said nudging Ali awake. The two went to a stream to drink and meet the others.

"What we do now?" Asked Petrie.

"Well we can go see what the sharpteeth are up to in the Mysterious Beyond." Littlefoot suggested. The group looked at him.

"If Littlefoot is going, than so am I." Said Ali.

"Count me in." Said King walking down a small hill to join them.

"I'm for it." Shorty spoke up.

"Me too." Blade, who had his back to a tree behind them, stepped to the side and turned to face them. Finally the others agreed too.

The purplish sharptooth walked through the darkness of a dense jungle to a clearing that was just as dark.

"Do you know your mission?" He asked a sailback, in sharptooth language. It nodded, not saying anything, an emotionless expression on its face.

"Then go." Ordered the purplish sharptooth, and the sailback stomped away.

"P.U. This place stinks!" Complained Cera. The large group was wading through a swamp that smelled of rotten meat.

"Littlefoot? Do you believe in demons and dragons?" Asked Petrie.

"No, but what makes you think that." Littlefoot replied.

"Well, they say that in times of fighting, dragons will burn the land and demons will drag both sides in the fighting to their dooms." Petrie shivered.

"Oh yes, yes." Said Ducky "It is very spooky, it is."

"Nonsense, who told you that?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Cera." Petrie answered.

"Naturally." Littlefoot said at the same time as the others in the group, laughing. Blade sniffed the air.

"Something is not right here." He said. The group stepped on something, and found themselves sliding down a large hill at high speeds, tumbling as they went. The slide ended abruptly, launching them skyward.

Littlefoot hit the ground rolling. Standing up, he saw that he was alone in the darkness of the dense trees. "Ali!" He called. "Shorty! Chomper! King! Blade! Hyp, Nod, Mutt! Tippy! Cera! Ducky! Petrie! Spike!" No one answered, instead a branch snapped somewhere, causing him to gasp and turn towards the sound. "Who's there?" He asked turning a corner and coming face to face with a sailback. Littlefoot screamed and ran away, the sailback following, not running, just walking at normal pace.

"Littlefoot?!" As Littlefoot jumped through some trees, he nearly crashed into Ali.

"Ali! No time to explain, just run." He shouted.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Don't look back! It's a sailback!" Said Littlefoot, and Ali gasped in surprise.

They ran weaving through trees and finally found themselves at the base of mountain wall that was too steep to climb.

"It's a dead end!" Ali said, in distress. Stomping could be heard from where they came.

"Quick, get behind me!" Littlefoot ordered. The sailback appeared and walked to within a few feet from the two longnecks. It put its tail on the ground and swept. Littlefoot saw that the flying rocks were very sharp, and closed his eyes, waiting. After a moment of nothing, he opened his eyes again to see a large green sharptooth, like chomper's parents, standing between them and the sailback, holding what looked like a piece of a tree before him. On it was the rocks.

"He blocked it." Littlefoot told Ali. The green sharptooth swiped rocks at the sailback, and these rocks made impact. Littlefoot felt his mouth water as the sailback bled, but quickly shook of the scary feeling.

"Come on! We're outta here!" The sharptooth yelled, picking them up on its tail, and charging the sailback. As it approached, the sharptooth stuck out the tree piece, letting it hit the sailback.

"He's taking too long. Go see what's wrong!" The purplish sharptooth ordered a second sailback. The purplish sharptooth knew it was disobeying orders, but he didn't care.

"What's going on here?" Littlefoot asked.

"A sharptooth called Seeker sent that sailback to finish you off." Answered the green sharptooth.

"Why me?"

"Because your easily the bravest in the Great Valley. Their trying to demoralize the leaf-eaters, make them worried. A group, mainly longnecks, but some others too, found out and sent me to safe you." Littlefoot didn't like the answer. Sharpteeth mainly after him.

"I guess helping out goes a long way." Said Littlefoot. Something orange shouldered the green sharptooth and they fell. Littlefoot saw a sailback holding Ali in one claw, the other slightly above. "Great now there are two sailbacks!" Shouted the green sharptooth, moving to attack. Littlefoot saw the sailback's claw moving down to Ali.

"No!" He shouted. The green sharptooth stopped, and so did the sailback.

"I have to protect you!" The green sharptooth said.

"But he will hurt Ali!" Littlefoot knew he was almost begging.

"She's not mission important!" The sharptooth countered.

"She's important to me!" Shouted Littlefoot. The green sharptooth finally sighed and put its arms down.

"Glad to see you could join us." Cera said sarcastically. A group of sharpteeth had just finished tying Littlefoot high up on a wall, next to his friends. A purplish sharptooth walked up to them as the other sharpteeth were preparing to tie up Ali.

"So you must be Littlefoot?" He said.

"Let me guess. You're Seeker?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Right you are, my little longneck friend. And you have been a hindrance to my schemes." Seeker answered.

"Don't tell me he's been our problems?" A female sharptooth asked Seeker.

"Yes," He said, turning back to Littlefoot he added. "Now how should I finish you? Really quick or nice and slow? Or how about I choose one for you and the other for your girlfriend?"

"Leave Ali out of this!" Littlefoot growled.

"Seeker! What are you doing?! This wasn't the plan!" An old sharptooth had appeared.

"Alas, Sawtooth, I do things my own way!" Seeker said in a low voice, and several sharpteeth grabbed the older one.

"What about the girl?" Asked a sharptooth.

"I don't care just make sure it's painful." Seeker turned away, but stopped seeing Littlefoot.

"Oh no," Said Blade "When he transformed into that spiked version, it must have awoken something sharptooth like in him." Littlefoot had his teeth bared, and instead of being leaf-eater straight, they were pointy. And his eyes were sharptooth slits.

"How come this never happened to you or Zero?" Shorty asked.

"Because we already_ are_ sharpteeth." Answered Blade. "If this finishes he will be the worlds first longneck sharptooth and he won't remember who he is, or his friends."

"Rrrrrraaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhhh!" Littlefoot shouted straining against the vines.

"Yes keep it coming. Soon you'll be one of us." Said Seeker.

"Littlefoot! Don't listen to him! He is only trying to provoke you!" King shouted.

"Can't we do anything?" Asked Cera.

"Only Littlefoot can stop this, and at the same time, he can't control it." Blade answered. Ali broke free of her captors and ran to Littlefoot.

"Please Littlefoot, try to stop it!" She begged.

"I can't!" He said, his voice changing back and forth between normal and a sharptooth-like growl.

"Then I want you to know that what ever happens, I'll still always love you!" Ali said with tears in her eyes. Littlefoot's memory flashed. He remembered seeing his mother for the first time. Meeting all his friends. Finding the Great Valley. Meeting Ali in the Great Valley for the first time. Getting to know his dad. The Stone of Cold Fire hitting the valley. Meeting King. Finding out Ali loved him as he loved her. Zero's death. Growing taller and getting spikes in a transformation. Being saved by Blade. Littlefoot was remembering everything.

The group gasped. Littlefoot had suddenly started to glow blue, all the dust and dirt around him blowing in different directions.

"Yikes! The vines! The vines holding him are disintegrating!" Shouted a sharptooth.

"I'm getting out of here!" Another sharptooth yelled.

"Me too!" Screamed a third sharptooth.

"Come back here, cowards!" Seeker ordered. Littlefoot fell to his feet on the ground, when the last of the vines disappeared, and the glowing stopped along with the swirling dust and dirt, his eyes and teeth going back to normal. Littlefoot looked at Ali

"And I'll always love you." He said, glad to see her smiling. "As for you," He added firmly, turning to Seeker. "You may be evil, but I'm merciful. I'm telling you once, give up and stop this war."

"Heh, think you won?! Take a look at the ground. That's dinosaur oil, or fat, or you could call it blubber. Highly flammable." Said Seeker.

"Eww." Another sharptooth said, disgusted.

"Flame the place." Seeker ordered. Two sharpteeth dropped flaming torches on the ground, igniting the floor.

"Your choice! Stop me or save your friends!" He shouted. Littlefoot growled and started untying Blade. With him free, and the older sharptooth also helping, they soon freed everyone and quickly ran from the area.

"Wait! We have to stop the fire from spreading!" Shouted Sawtooth, the old sharptooth. Along with the King and the twelve children they pushed down a tree,

"This is taking too long!" Shouted Hyp.

"Then let me try." Blade said. With quick movements of his arms, tree after tree fell. Soon there were no more trees around to feed the fire.

"I always knew his intentions were wrong, but I never thought even he would go this far." Said Sawtooth. They were going back to the Great Valley, Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, and Chomper were riding on Sawtooth, the others with Blade, King and the green sharptooth.

"There's the Great Valley." Said Littlefoot

"Well we definitely saw what the sharpteeth were up to." Ali said, leaning her head on Littlefoot's shoulder.

"Whoa, I never knew the Great Valley was like a paradise." Sawtooth told them, as they stood on one of the walls. Down in the valley, the grown-ups were happy to see that their children were safe and scolding them was forgotten.

Littlefoot and Ali caught up just as the green sharptooth was leaving.

"Hey! Aren't you staying?" Asked Ali.

"My job here is done, now that everyone is safely back in the valley." He replied.

"Wait! We never got your name!" Littlefoot shouted, but the green sharptooth was out of earshot. "Now what?" Littlefoot asked.

"Well we know who more of our friends are and who our enemy is. And we still have each other." Ali answered licking Littlefoot's face, and the two longnecks walked back down to the valley.


	13. Shadow Conflict

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 13: Shadow Conflict

"Can we attack **now**?" Asked a long tailed sharptooth.

"No! Not yet! We have to wait for the right time." His brother answered.

"You know I don't like waiting."

"I don't like it either, but we have to wait."

"You don't act like you don't like it. Besides, I'm bored."

"Oh well! Deal with it!"

A third sharptooth rolled its eyes, quickly getting angry.

"Yap, yap, yap, blah, blah, blah! Would you two shut up?! I'm trying to concentrate here! Always bickering about who knows what, you're worse than Seeker!" He shouted when the others kept arguing, forgetting that they were supposed to be whispering. "Now's the time. Lets go." He said, bringing his voice back down. As the three started moving, two shadowed longnecks jumped from their hiding places on the trees above, right onto the sharpteeth.

"Caught another group!" Littlefoot announced. He was dragging three sharpteeth, with Shorty's help.

"Ahhh my aching back." Complained one of the sharpteeth, before freezing at the sight.

"Ugghh, what year is it?" Said the second rubbing its head. It too froze at the sight.

"Wow, that was some ride!" The third was looking in the wrong direction, so the first sharptooth elbowed it. "Hey! Why are you hitting me?! I think we're… in… trouble?" He faltered. Standing above them was Littlefoot and Shorty with King, Blade, and several valley grown-ups behind them.

Littefoot whipped a tree with his tail once more before taking a break to see how the others were doing with training. Cera and Shorty were practicing their endurance by seeing who could run the longest. Ducky was swimming and Petrie was flying. Spike and Tippy, of course, were eating, and Hyp, Nod, Mutt, and Chomper were having a tug-of-war with a vine, and he and Ali were whipping trees with their tails. Littlefoot looked at Blade and King's practice. They were using their claws to push each other, and King seemed to be winning, as Blade was on the edge of a lake.

"Hey guys! Guys! Watch and learn!" Blade called. Turning back to King he said, "Haste la vista." With that, Blade sidestepped.

"Whoa!" King fell into the lake with a splash. Everyone was laughing hard, as he surfaced frowning. After a while King started laughing himself.

"If that wasn't comedy, than please tell me what is!" Said Hyp, laughing. The group was soon crying with laughter.

"'Kay team. We had our fun and games, but now its time to get serious." It was nighttime and Blade was explained the situation. "We've learned where one of the sharpteeth's home base is located, thanks to all the sharpteeth we caught trying to sneak-attack the valley. Now…" He stopped. The group looked at Spike who was sleeping and snoring loudly.

"Spike! This is no time to sleep." Littlefoot groaned.

"As I was saying," Blade continued, once sure Spike was fully awake. "Now were moving out. Tonight. Anybody who's not in doesn't have to go." No one moved. "Rigt lets do this."

"Well here we are." Said Elsie. The group that she brought climbed out of the water.

"We'll wait here for you return." Mo said.

"And if you need anything holler, and we'll bring help." Added Grey Fin.

The group ran, hiding behind trees as they went, to a strange rock structure, a single sharptooth sleeping by its entrance.

"This might be easier than we thought." Said Blade. The group was about to move when a second sharptooth appeared. Though they knew it would make things harder, they couldn't help but laugh a bit at what followed. The second sharptooth stopped in front of the other looking bewildered. The hidden group heard a loud whap, followed by the sleeping sharptooth's voice.

"Yeow! What was that for?!"

"For sleeping! You know you're not supposed to be sleeping at a time like this!" Shouted the second sharptooth.

"I wasn't sleeping! Just resting my eyes."

"That's considered sleeping!"

Blade and King sneaked up behind them and quickly knocked them out.

"Okay, where now?" Littlefoot asked. They had gone underground and traversed a series of tunnels only to come to a fork.

"Left!" Shouted half the group.

"Right!" The other half shouted.

"This is going nowhere." Blade muttered to Littlefoot. Finally they decided on going left, soon coming to an opening that would only allow one-by-one passage. The team stood on either side of the passage looking in. It was a large round place with a lot of room and a lot of dinosaurs to take up the space. On the opposite end was another fork.

"No, not another one?!" Shorty complained. Blade studied the area, before putting up his claw and counting down his fingers. Three…Two… The group tensed. One… with a flick of his wrist he signaled them in. Blade rolled into the room and stood up, attacking any nearby sharpteeth. Littlefoot jumped over a sharptooth, into the room, where Blade had started shooting rocks at the sharpteeth. Shorty, who followed Littlefoot through, found himself on the ground to avoid the sharpteeth being thrown around. By the time Spike, the last in the group had entered, the place was full of yelling and nobody could see through the cloud of dust that had settled.

"Lets go right this time!" King shouted. The group jumped out, coughing and continued forward.

They finally approached an entrance with four sharpteeth standing guard. Seeker moved to leave the chamber."

"Going somewhere?" Blade and Littlefoot were blocking his way. The others were hiding in the shadows.

"Where are the guards?" Asked Seeker.

"Outside, sleeping." Blade answered. Seeker saw four, knocked out sharpteeth behind them. Seeker shook his head.

"Why do I always choose the most idiotic?" He asked himself.

"Its over." Said King.

"Haven't you learned yet? I always have a back exit!" Said Seeker. Blade pushed Littlefoot to safety as the ceiling collapsed and several sharpteeth appeared.

"Come on! We've got to leave now!" King yelled, tail-whipping one sharptooth into the other. The team climbed up through the hole and crawled to the surface as the place started shaking.

"Earthshake!" Shouted Cera.

"No." King said. "Go! Lets go! Now!" The team ran to the river.

"What going on?" Asked Elsie.

"No time to explain! This place is coming down"! Blade shouted. They dived just as a large boulder crashed into the water.

"I can't believe Seeker brought down the place." Said Littlefoot, after King explained to the grown-ups what had happened.

"Just to _try_ to take us out." Ali said.

"But he failed." Littlefoot smiled

"They always will." Ali smiled at Littlefoot.

"No one can ever beat our team." He said licking her face.

"Because we always work together." Ali nuzzled Littlefoot.


	14. Enemy Cave

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 14: Enemy Cave

"Alright let see," Said Blade. "We tried sneaking in the sharpteeth's base undetected. That worked to some extent, but Seeker still escaped. Before that, we practically handed ourselves to them to see who was their leader, and nearly ended up cooked in a fire. Any suggestions of what now?" Littlefoot thought for a moment.

"How about back when we were dumping their food, I sorta jumped from a small cliff, and looking back there was water coming from a pretty large cave." He offered.

"Excellent! We can try there next." Shouted King

"We might fail…" Littlefoot knew Blade was saying that to be the only on being on the pessimistic side.

"We'll never know if we don't try." Said Ali.

"Right on! We need more of that attitude!" Blade shouted.

"Quick change." Said Littlefoot.

"Erh, don't care much on worrying over something that might prevail." Blade replied.

Littlefoot, Ali, Blade, King, and Hyp made their way across a grass field.

"Its past those trees." Said Littlefoot. They found the climb up pretty easy and the cave big enough to fit King and Blade.

"Wow this place is huge." Hyp said. "And cold."

"And dangerous." Three sharpteeth stood before them twirling long sticks. They threw a set at Littlefoot, Blade, and King. King snapped his in half to hold on in each claw. Blade twirled his more expertly than the sharpteeth, and Littlefoot had his in his mouth, pointing forward.

"We'll take the larger ones, you get the long-tailed." King told Littlefoot. He and Blade started fighting, but Littlefoot and the sharpteeth just stared at each other. "Don't move first, time your counterattacks." He remembered Blade and King's training. Littlefoot studied his opponent and moved his stick so that he held it to the side, figuring that forward would mean he'd need better accuracy. They charged at the same time. Littefoot's stick hit the sharptooth's legs, but it sliced at him with his claw. A piece of his helmet broke off, as a long cut appeared on behind his right eye. The sharptooth clawed again, leaving an X shaped hole on his armor, and an X on his chest. Finally it kicked him in the chin, sending Littlefoot flying backwards.

"Nnnooo!" Shouted Blade. He prepared to jump, but the sharptooth twirled the stick and held it in both claws, facing him, in front of Hyp and Ali. Blade knew it could easily reverse-stab them.

"Tie them up. And make sure to keep Littlefoot away from the others. I don't want a repeat of last time." Seeker said, stepping forward.

A lone longneck was tied to a cave wall in a dark chamber.

"Littlefoot…" Came his mother's voice. A breeze blew in front of him, and swirled once around his chest, before vanishing. The cut on his chest and the one behind his eye disappeared without a trace, and his armor went back to being whole again. Inside the helmet a pair of brown eyes opened…

"I can think of about ten-million ways to finish them off…"

"Yes, and have him change and beat us again?!" Seeker shouted. "I don't know about the others, but maybe we could use her to get to him." He pointed at Ali.

"Right, have double-cross his team." Agreed a sharptooth

"Nope! That's where we run into a problem. He'd never turn traitor, even if it destroys him and he'll take us with him. Forget that plan, we'll have to use terminations." Seeker told them.

"No!"

"What?! Littlefoot?!" Littlefoot had crawled into the chamber. "Out of my way!" He said, standing up, as the other three sharpteeth moved to block his way.

"Whoa!"

"Watch out!"

"Hit the deck!" Seeker could only watch as Littlefoot's grown-up spiked version, pummeled the three sharpteeth around. Littlefoot made his way to his friends.

"You're okay?!" Said Blade, in surprise.

"Of course. And I took care of some unwanted dinosaurs." Littlefoot replied, weakly.

"That means we're al most in the clearing." With that Blade turned his arms cutting himself free, and went to help untying the others. "So tell me, what happened?" Blade asked Littlefoot, while slicing Hyp free.

"I'm not sure. I heard my mother's voice and woke up healed. But I'm still fatigued."

"Looks like we're leaving." Said Hyp. Ahead of them was the opening to the outside. "Not yet!" Littlefoot looked up from leaning on Ali for support. Seeker and the three sharpteeth blocked their way.

"Lets get them!" Shouted one of the sharpteeth. The lead sharptooth raised a claw and was met by a white flash.

"Rrrh! What is this?!" Seeker demanded.

"Argh! I can't move!" Growled the attacking sharptooth. All four enemies were frozen.

"Thanks, mother." Littlefoot thought. After the group left, the four sharpteeth dropped. Seeker looked towards the leaving dinosaur, teeth bared.

"How does he do it?! Always getting away!" He roared.

The group entered the Great Valley.

"Brr. Is it usually this chilly?" Ali asked Littlefoot.

"The cold time might bring frozen sky water and white ground sparkles." Littlefoot Answered. They approached the Thundering Falls where several herds were meeting.

"Oh thank goodness everyone is safe." Said grandma longneck

"Yeah…" Said Littlefoot.

"You're going straight to the nest, no buts." Bron ordered.

"What?!" Said Littlefoot with more energy than he could afford.

"That's right. You're very weak from being tired and can get sick more easily, especially now that it's getting colder"

Ali lay snuggled next to Littlefoot, trying to get warmer. Both Longnecks didn't notice the frozen sky water or the lone sharptooth that stood on one of the valley's walls.

"Don't think this, cause its just beginning." Seeker thought before turning and walking away into the night air.


	15. Blizzard Whiteout

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 15: Blizzard Whiteout

Littlefoot shivered. Looking around, he saw only the white ground sparkles.

"Wow! It's happening again!" He told himself.

"What's happening again?" Asked Ali.

"Just look around you." Said Littlefoot.

"Its all white!" Ali gasped. "And so beautiful."

"Yeah, like someone I know." Littlefoot said a bit absently. Ali blushed, and Littlefoot nuzzled her.

Blade stomped down on the frozen lake, shattering it.

"That should do it." He said. The herds were finally able to drink.

"Personally, that wasn't a bad move." Said Littlefoot.

"Yeah, just be careful everyone. You don't want to freeze in this water." Blade said. They knew he was only joking, but it was a good idea any way.

"Soon we'll have to leave to go to that spot with food and warm water, though." Said Grandpa longneck.

"Yeah I guess." Littlefoot replied.

"We're going in today." Said Seeker.

"But the skies are getting horrible…"

"Today." Seeker repeated. They were going to attack before the leaf-eaters got to their secret haven, hoping the weather would help them disorienting the leaf-eaters.

Littlefoot jumped to the ground as a snowball, sent by Chomper, flew past his, splattering into a tree.

"Hey!" He shouted, before getting hit by a second from his right. Ali saw Shorty laughing, while ducking behind a tree.

"I got an idea." Littlefoot told her. Shorty's next attack missed, but they both got him in the face. Now it was Littlefoot and Ali turn to laugh.

"Ow! Two-on-one, that's not fair!" He complained

"Neither is sneaking up on us." Ali shot back. Shorty couldn't find anything else to say and resorted to launching a larger snowball at them, which they still dodged.

"There! I can't believe that they're just out in the clearing with no grown-ups." Said Seeker turning to his group. Large Snowball zoomed over left shoulder, to hit one of the other sharpteeth. Soon several more followed hitting everyone again and again, yelping and screaming echoing in the empty air.

"Huh?" You guys hear that?" Littlefoot asked.

"Um, does it sound like panicked talking?" Asked Shorty, listening hard.

"Yeah, and the tone tells me its probably lots of sharpteeth." Littlefoot replied. "Come on, let's find the grown-ups. And try not to get separated." Walking through the bare trees, snow started falling slowly at first, but quickly thickening.

"Its s-so c-c-cold!" Ali said, shivering. Littlefoot moved closer to her, before looking back into complete whiteness.

"Shorty? Chomper?!" No one answered. "Ahh great! Not now!" He said.

"We'd have better luck finding them with help." Ali told him. Littlefoot looked up and thought he would cry.

"That an excellent idea, if we can find any grown-ups in this." All around everything was white and the snow wasn't helping.

"They've been gone to long in this weather." Said Grandpa longneck. "We have to go look for the children." He, along with everyone else, was now a shade of blue in the frigid weather.

"Once find them, we'll have to head straight to the Mysterious Beyond." Said Grandma longneck. The entire Great Valley dinosaurs split into five groups to search.

The two young longnecks continued trekking across the snow, both completely unidentifiable through the snow covering them, when Littlefoot noticed two shapes in the distance. Before he could shout however, the shapes came closer, and he and Ali stopped to stare at the sharpteeth.

"Hey look!" One of the sharpteeth nudged its partner. "It's the 'Abominable Dinosaurs'!" The two left, laughing.

"What happened?" Ali asked, not believing their luck.

"They probably couldn't tell if we were leaf-eaters or not because of the white sparkle covering us." Replied Littlefoot, equally relieved.

Seeker watched the two longnecks continue on their way, with his mouth open.

"Just perfect. I'm stuck with morons who can't tell longnecks, who are right in front of them, apart from mounds of ground sparkles!" He thought. "At least they seem to be going to the Great Beyond, though I wonder if perhaps that's exactly where they really want to go."

"I told you we should've stuck closer to them!" Said Chomper.

"You said no such thing!" Countered Shorty.

"Sure I did! You were just too busy complaining to listen!" They were about to argue some more, when a sharptooth roared in the distance.

"Run now, talk later!" Shouted Shorty. They leapt as they ran so as not to drag in the deep snow. They were so concentrated on running, that both slammed into Bron's leg.

"What's the rush?" He asked.

Littlefoot and Ali ran across the snow, which was considerably lighter then before.

Littlefoot was pretty sure it was Seeker chasing them. Still they could stop to fight back or else they'd get eaten. They stepped onto ice and started slipping and sliding. Littlefoot tried to regain his balance but fell along with Ali. In top speed, Seeker fell to his stomach and overshot the two longnecks. Littlefoot started dragging himself to the lake's shore, where he noticed several grown-ups arriving. Littlefoot grabbed his grandpa's tail and was pulled in.

"Are you alright, Littlefoot?" asked his grandma.

"Yes grandma." He answered, looking back out at the lake. Seeker had plowed into a snowdrift on the other side, and was standing up to look back. Littlefoot's eyes widened as he saw the cracked ice break, and Ali, who was so close to her mother's tail, vanished beneath the icy-blue waters.

"Littlefoot wait!" Shorty shouted as Littlefoot grabbed a long vine and jumped into the water. The herd watched as the moved back and forth, as Littlefoot fought against the water, never once bending.

"Its froz…" Cera started, but the vine broke at that moment.

"They won't last long in that cold." Blade shouted, and he too dived in.

"But our kind of sharpteeth can't swim!" Chomper called.

"I guess somebody forgot to tell him." Said King.

After what seemed like an eternity, Blade broke the water's surface. Cheers went up as the others saw Littlefoot and Ali safe. Holding the two young longnecks with his left arm, Blade used his left claws to grab the ice, only to slide back into the water. The cold was making him numb, and he could only imagine how Littlefoot and Ali were. He leapt again, using the spikes on his arm, shoulder and back, and this time they succeeded.

"So Littlefoot, why'd you jump in after Ali, instead of letting the grown-ups handle it?" Asked Shorty. They were all back where there was an underground spring.

"Well, I…I mean we…uh…" Littlefoot started.

"Its just… well you see…" Ali tried, but to no more avail than Littlefoot. The others noticed their blushing and stammering.

"Wait. You don't mean that you and her…" Cera and Shorty said at the same time. The other children were surprised.

"Took you all awhile to find that out." Blade said in mock concern.

"Hmm, you actually hid something. Who else knows of this?" Asked Hyp.

"I think in my dad figured it out." Littlefoot remembered.

"What?! Bron knew and didn't say anything!" Shouted Shorty.

"This didn't work."

"Of course it didn't!" Seeker growled.

"Any more bright ideas?"

"Yes. How about someone from their past?" Behind Seeker was a pair of red eyes and a pair of yellow ones.


	16. Sticking Together

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 16: Sticking Together

"You're looking a bit blue."

"You don't look that happy yourself." Ali tried not to laugh at Littlefoot's answer.

"No, I mean you look cold, and it's freezing here."

They were standing about three yards from where the rest of the herd is resting in the warm water.

"Wait for it, in three…two…one…" He counted, and soon the sun hitting the snow started reflecting some warmth towards them.

"How'd you know…?" Ali started with amazement.

"King suggested it." Answered Littlefoot. "But it won't last too long. Lets go before it gets colder." They trudged back to the warm waters, just as a cold wind blew harder and stronger than before.

Seeker and his team could've been wearing masks for all the ice that covered their faces.

"W-What d-do w-w-we do now-w?" Asked a shivering and sneezing sharptooth. They were still waiting for their 'secret plan' to move further along.

"We wait for the capturing of the little female longneck and the other children." Seeker said, doing his best not to shiver. "Not only will that bring us Littlefoot, but also ensure that he and Blade and King, should they come too, won't be able to do much."

"And if he becomes bigger and spiked?"

"Hopefully, the surprise from his past will prevent that." Replied Seeker.

The group of sharpteeth tied up Ali and the others. Littlefoot was asleep in the dark and the sharpteeth used stealth not to awaken him. She tried call him, but was gagged with a vine, as they dragged her and the rest of Littlefoot's friends. When Littlefoot awoke near dawn, he noticed signs of struggle and his missing friends. "Geez, haven't they done this before?" He thought to himself.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Asked Shorty, whom the sharpteeth hadn't time to capture with the others."

"No." Littlefoot answered shortly.

"Then how do you know it's the right way?!" Shorty shouted, appalled.

"I'm following my instincts." Replied Littlefoot.

"Hm, works for me." Blade said with a shrug. Shorty just gapped at them.

"So we're going to the Mysterious Beyond, where the Stone of Cold Fire came from?" Demanded Shorty.

"The stone came from beyond the Mysterious Beyond.

"Huh?" At that, Littlefoot started singing.

"Beyond the Mysterious Beyond, out past the smallest light that's twinkling, you can not even have an inkling of what is going on. Beyond the Mysterious Beyond, out where the darkness is the scariest, out where the wonders are the rariest, past the edge of dawn." Blade joined in. "There's so much more to everything than anyone supposes. The answers lie inside your dreams and underneath your noses.

"Beyond this Mysterious Beyond, they act like they really think they know it all, but I won't believe it till they show it all, I trust what my eyes can see, not some dumb beyond." Littlefoot and Blade frowned at Shorty

"Beyond the Mysterious Beyond, think of the things that we could see there. Oh, how I wish that we could be there, all of my friends and me. If stars can fall and rocks can fly and mountains catch on fire, we could set our sights beyond the sky or maybe even higher, beyond the Mysterious Beyond, the Mysterious Beyond, trust in your own imagination, you are a part of the creation, of all that lies beyond the Mysterious Beyond, the Mysterious Beyond, beyond." They finished.

"So you're finally here." Littlefoot knew the voice, but just couldn't place it. Until the owner left the shadows. Littlefoot's breath caught in his throat. From nearby, where several sharpteeth held his friends, he heard Ali gasp. Littlefoot was towering over every enemy, since he transformed jus before arriving. However, he seemed to forget this, only remembering before, back when he was defenseless.

"Its Ichy and Dil!" Littlefoot said. Blade faltered. He remembered what Littlefoot had told him about them.

"And if you attack, your little friend will meet a hard end." Said Dil. "Let's see how long you last." Littlefoot was bound to a large tree, while Blade's arms were tied across his front, twisted so that if he tried to break free, the spikes on it would cut Blade himself. But the other large sharpteeth still held the top of his shoulder, slightly behind him, so not to get impaled by the spike on either shoulder. While Ichy and Dil continually rammed Littlefoot, he felt himself remembering a similar time when he'd also been helpless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback)

A young Littlefoot ran as fast as he could through the dark and rainy Mysterious Beyond, a sharptooth right behind him. Littlefoot had gotten separated from his mother and grandparents, and could fight back due to his young age, size, and small tail. He climbed up a large hill, only to find himself cornered.

"Mother?!" He called with tears welling up in his eyes. "Grandma! Grandpa!"

The sharptooth made it to the top. Littlefoot had nearly given up, when he noticed larger tree, tilted back and held like that with a little bit of moss. Running to it, he twirled so his tail cut the moss, catapulting the branches up and forward. They hit the sharptooth with a snap, scaring it off balance and sent it tumbling down the hill. Littlefoot raised his head…

(End Flashback)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Littlefoot smiled as he raised his head, and Dil whipped her tail one last time, snapping his head to the side.

"What… does… it take?" Ichy panted. Littlefoot was no longer smiling, but was still conscious even after the repeated beating.

"Lets finish him off this time!" Shouted a sharptooth. They all charged, but weren't fast enough to beat the rock that flew out from the trees behind them. It ripped through the vine holding Littlefoot's tail, allowing him to use his tail as a whip. Blade smiled, and with a twist of his arms, ripped through his vines and elbowed the two closest sharpteeth, while his shoulder spike rammed the other two in the chest. Shorty kept shooting rocks to keep the sharpteeth confused, and soon the whole area was in mayhem.

"Back to the hot springs!" Littlefoot shouted.

The grown-ups arose from the water at the shouting and scream.

"Why are doing this?!" Littlefoot roar at the sharptooth he'd used his tail to hoist up by the neck.

"I'll never tell you!" It replied. Littlefoot flung it into a hill, where it splashed in the water next to Dil.

"Oh, when I get my teeth on that little longneck…" She started, but the sharptooth that had been thrown had dislodged a boulder, which crashed down on Dil's head.

"Time and again I warn that belly dragger to watch the surroundings, but does she ever listen?" Ichy said, flying away from more falling rocks, only to hit an overhanging ledge. "I hate it when this happens." He mumbled, still stuck to the ledge.

"Hmm, separated they're easy picking, but together they're all but invincible." Seeker told another sharptooth, as Littlefoot started putting the herd together.

"We're going to beat you so badly that…" The large, boasting sharptooth was kneed in the stomach and elbowed in the back by Blade.

"Ah, shut up!" Blade growled.

"Hey you can't do that! That's not…" Streakclaw took a fruit and shoved it into the other sharptooth's mouth.

"Pipe down, you talk too much!"

"Littlefoot, we're out numbered." Sawtooth warned.

"We can still win. Don't leave anyone by themselves, give them help." He turned to the herd and tried to encourage them. "Don't give up! Stick together; we've almost got them!" He noticed a purple sharptooth withdrawing from the area and soon the other shrpteeth followed, as the Great Valley dinosaurs drove them back with their teamwork.

"I told they were powerful as a herd." Said Seeker. A small, long tail sharptooth with a fruit in its mouth mumbled something.

"What'd he say?" A sharptooth asked.

"Beats me." Said another. The first sharptooth continued mumbling.

"Spit it out already!" Seeker shouted, whapping it over the head with his tail, sending the fruit smashing into a tree.

"Bleah, yuck! I said your plan didn't work." It said.

"We can see that."

"So Shorty what do you think?" Asked Blade.

"About the Mysterious Beyond?"

"Beyond the Mysterious Beyond. If it wasn't for the Stone of Cold Fire, none of this would be happening." Littlefoot replied.

"Well…" Shorty decided to sing it. "Life is not a game my friend, for losing or for winning, and when you think you've reached the end, it's only the beginning." Everyone joined in now. "Beyond the Mysterious Beyond, the Mysterious Beyond, you know that nothing ever ends there, oh you might find that you have friends there, somewhere beyond the Mysterious Beyond, the Mysterious Beyond, the Mysterious Beyond, the Mysterious Beyond.

"Well we're not doing too bad." Blade joked. Everyone either laughed or complained.


	17. Wings of hope

Author's note: Thanks to everyone for his or her reviews. Hopefully this one isn't messed up or rushed. It may seem insignificant, but will be important for later on. As close to an F-14 Tomcat air battle as possible, given that it didn't exist back then.

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 17: Wings of hope

Since it'd gotten a bit warmer to thaw the ice, but not melt the snow quite yet, the herds had started to return to Great Valley. In the bitter cold, Littlefoot couldn't believe what was about to be asked of him.

"Littlefoot, we're sending you and another longneck called Ben on a quick flight test." Grandpa Longneck announced.

"Flight test? And why can't I go with someone I know?" Questioned Littlefoot.

"We plan to send you and Ben on a flyer, Widewing. If this is successful, we can start using flyer to transport and aid us. And you should meet new people." Bron answered.

"Littlefoot, your callsign is Echo. Ben is Alpha and Widewing will be Victory-Twelve." King instructed. "The second group will be Victory-Eleven. You guys follow them."

"What's an echo?"

"It's a talk-back." Answered King. A swimmer helped Littlefoot put on his skull-helmet.

"Do we really have much choice?" Asked Littlefoot, climbing onto a tree trunk and slid onto Widewing's back in front of Ben.

"Lets just get this over with." He told King, before turning to Ben. "You okay back there?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit excited I guess." Ben answered

"First time flying, huh?"

"Victory-Twelve, you are go." Said Blade. Widewing flapped his wings, and soon they were in the air.

"Glade to see you made it on time." Widewing was flying next to Victory-Eleven, and its dinosaurs were telling Littlefoot and Ben what to do. "We have to explore this area a bit but don't worry, this is leaf-eaters' area." After much exercise they slit-up, Littlefoot's group going right, the other group left.

"This sure is boring." Said Littlefoot.

"Yea-hey! Check this out." Ben was looking over Widewing's left side. Several sharpteeth gathered far below on the snow-covered landscape.

"Why are sharpteeth in this area?" Littlefoot had barely finished, when a rock zoomed by just missing him.

"We got a flyer chasing us!" Widewing warned.

"Shake 'em off!" Littlefoot shouted. Widewing zoomed up, but the other flyer followed easily.

"Those long tailed sharpteeth on its back sure got good aim." Said Widewing.

"Watch out! Another one!" Littefoot spotted a second sharptooth-carrying flyer. Widewing dived, bringing his wings close to his body, and the two longnecks had to hold on harder not to fly off.

"Whoa! I think that dive might have brought us close to subsonic speeds." Ben told them.

"I don't think it was that fast." Said Widewing, sparking an argument.

"Lets just get outta here!" Littlefoot yelled.

A rock drew a long cut on Widewings right wing.

"Come on! Get off our tail!" Littlefoot shouted.

"Can't you fly faster?" Asked Ben

"They tied rocks to my wings before starting!" Widewing shouted. Littlefoot and Ben started biting the vines and soon the two rocks fell, each hitting a sharptooth on the ground, knocking it out.

"Now we know what they're for." Said Widewing.

"Lets try a loop." Littlefoot suggested. They flew into a cloud and did a loop.

Widewing rammed the flyer that was ahead of him as hard as possible. It hit a tree, bounced off to the side, and hit the ground rolling.

"That's one down!" Littlefoot called happily.

"But where's the second?" Remembered Widewing. Suddenly, the second flyer appeared in front of them. Littlefoot ducked and felt one or two rocks bounce off his armor.

"Argh!" Widewing shouted. Littlefoot knew he was the only one not injured. They flew close to the treetops to try to lose the other flyer, realizing to late it was a trap. The sharpteeth on the ground used a several trees to catapult a large boulder into the air. Though it was launched early, their speed got them there and it hit Widewing's head.

"Widewing?" Littlefoot knew it was no use. "Ben, if you're still conciseness, we need to get off **now!**" Littlefoot let go his grip. "Bail one, bail two." He shouted, flying off Widewing. The large leaf tied around Littlefoot unfurled and opened up. He saw Ben had also flown off, and Widewing crashed and skidded on the mud. Littlefoot landed tumbling. Ripping himself from the vines that tied on the leaf, he made his way to Ben

"That was some flying." He told Littlefoot.

"Come on. I'm getting you out of here." Littlefoot tried to get him to stand up.

"No! There's no time! Go! They'll be looking for us. Go on, run!" Littlefoot knew he couldn't argue, so he ran off through the trees.

Blade bit his lips. Something was wrong. "Where's Victory-Twelve?" He asked walking over to the dinosaurs who'd just land on Victory-Eleven.

"They went another direction, why? Aren't they back yet?" Blade didn't answer. He looked back to where Bron, Littlefoot's grandparents, Ali, and Ben's herd, awaited news. Earlier that day, they'd found a dinosaur claiming to have seen a flyer chase, with the chased flyer pulling maneuvers Blade knew were too dangerous unless in an absolute emergency.

"I'm not sure, but I have reason to believe something has happened to them." Blade told those who were waiting. They gasped and started crying or talking.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Littlefoot said stopping a longneck herd. "Are you going to the Great Valley?" The leader nodded. "Then can you give them a message, because if I came along I'd be endangering this herd."

"Okay, what's the message?" Asked the leader.

Littlefoot cleared his throat. "Victory-Twelve is down. Possibility of Alpha loss is high. There is very large number of sharpteeth in leaf-eaters' area. Suspect an attack." The herd was now confused. "Tell them it's from Echo. Oh, and if needed my name is Littlefoot."

"What do you make of it?" Seeker was standing over Widewing with another sharptooth.

"Dinner!"

"Besides that! There were young longnecks on its back." Said Seeker.

"Then we'd best attack now." The other sharptooth told him.

"Yes, I thought as much."

"Hey Blade!" King called, flinging an attacking sharptooth. A new battle had begun. "A herd says they have a message." They fought their way towards the herd leader who gave them the message.

"Echo." Said King. "Could be a trick." The herd leader frowned.

"He said his real name is Littlefoot." The group looked up.

"That's him alright." Blade said. "Shorty, you're staying with the nickname Littlefoot gave you." After their previous battle Littlefoot joked of his abilities at never missing and called him 'Sniper'. "Take Ridge and Victory-Two. Pterano, you'll be Victory-One and Ali…" He couldn't think a nickname for her. "You'll be… Echo-Two. This rescue shall be called Wings of hope. Everyone, move now!"

"Victory-One and Two, we'll be helping you." Shouted a dinosaur from the flyer, Victory-Eleven "This group will be called the Trinity Flight Team." They were flying around a large radius from where they thought Littlefoot might be.

"There he is!" Shouted Ali. Littlefoot watched the three flyers land.

"Sniper! Ridge. Ali?!" He called.

"That's Echo-Two." Ali corrected.

"Good to see you too." Littlefoot joked. "What kept you guys?"

"The sharpteeth attacked." Said Shorty

"They did, huh? I knew it!" Littlefoot was mad that he forgot to warn of the attack.

"Come, let's go back." Said Ali.

"Uh-oh. They got three flyers and six dinosaurs approaching."

"So, the managed to save Littlefoot." Said Seeker. "Everyone, back to the Mysterious Beyond on the double!" The leaf-eaters cheered as the sharpteeth retreated, and cheered even harder when their flyers landed.

Four days later found Littlefoot in the middle of a lake despite the biting cold, looking at the skies and the new fear it brought him. Ali, and even Pterano had followed him in to try to talk to him.

"I should've warned them." He said,

"There was nothing you could do." Reasoned Pterano.

"They were still my friends." Littlefoot retorted.

"Yeah, and they did the right think. Just like you." Said Ali.

"Littlefoot? Ali? Pterano?"

"Over here, sir!" Ali called to Bron.

"Ahh, there you are. There's someone you should meet." The three in the water looked at each other confused."

"Hey, you made it too." Bron couldn't tell who looked more surprise, Littlefoot, Ali, or Pterano. Or maybe all three.

"But… how… you… I mean…." Littlefoot sound like he'd seen a ghost.

"I guess I wasn't awake when they came, so they probably took me for dead." Ben answered. He was on some sort of stretcher made of vines wrapped around two sticks.

"That must have been some fall you two took." Said Ali noticing that he had almost as many cuts as Littlefoot.

"Would've been worse hadn't Littlefoot knock into me while bailing from Widewing." He said. "I probably would have in a worse condition if I'd crashed with Widewing."

"So what are going to do?" Asked Pterano.

"My herd is leaving." He replied glumly. "But, perhaps we'll return at the war's end." They all talked for a bit, before Ben herd came for him.

"See ya later!" They called to him and the herd.

"Get them back for us!" Shouted Ben. "And take care of yourselves."

Littlefoot watched with his friends and his dad, glad to know that one of his friends was still okay.


	18. Supersonic Battle

Author's note: Due to high fever and computer problems added to the normal writing time, this chapter took longer than usual.

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 18: Supersonic battle

"Point and game!" King declared, as Littlefoot shot went in between the two trees.

"Good game everyone." Littlefoot panted to muttered agreements.

"Alright everyone, bedtime!" Chuckled Littlefoot's grandpa to several groans.

"You can play again in the morning."

"Tomorrow!" Said a tired Cera.

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Do you think they gave up now?" Petrie asked. Blade took a deep breath of the air.

"No. Something's wrong." His head slightly moved left and right, his eyes doing most of the moving as if looking for something. "It's way too quiet."

"Well, then how about an attack while they're distracted?" Asked Bron.

"Lets." Littlefoot agreed.

"But where?" Asked Ducky.

"The forest." Sawtooth replied. "Only place to hide."

"Why did it have to be a dark jungle?" Asked Petrie.

"Do we even know the right way?" Questioned Bron. Littlefoot and Blade looked at each other. "Uh, no." They answered. They continued on the murky path unaware of the following eyes. They tried crossed some vines, but it ended up braking sending them into water and deeper into enemy territory.

"Why'd the sharpteeth choose this place to hide?" Ali asked.

"Probably because of its inaccessibility." Answered Blade. "The trees are too dense for aerial support and the paths make it so larger numbers would have trouble getting around." With that he raised his left arm, blocking against a tail.

"How right you are." Said Seeker. "And now you shall all fall." Several sharpteeth breached the trees and bushes.

"Hold them at bay! Return to the Great Valley!" Ordered Blade.

Through slow progression across the forest and reached the valley, with half their enemies still attacking.

"Hey!" Called Littlefoot. "Where's Seeker?" The purplish sharptooth had made his way to the Stone of Cold Fire, quickly dispatching any opposition.

"Well, what do you think of it?" He asked the other sharptooth beside him.

"It's fake." He said. A blue lightning shot out of the stone, zapping him into some rocks.

"Still think it's fake?" Asked Seeker.

"Nope! It's real alright."

"And we're stopping you from using it!" Said Littlefoot. Seeker moved swifter than they thought he could, ramming Littlefoot and knocking Blade off his feet.

"Now I'll use the stone's power to bring back ancient terrors!" Blue light shot into his open claws. Littlefoot tackled him but the light still shot off into the air.

"Soon nothing will be able to stop us!" Said Seeker, standing back up.

"You sure are confident of yourself." Said Bron.

"Bah!" Seeker shot what remained of the light at him.

"No!" Shouted Littlefoot as Bron fell. Seeker raised his claws just a Littlefoot's spiked tail hit the blue light. They stood there trying to push each back, barely noticing the stone shuddering and starting to emit white lights all over the place.

"Aw no. It's too much, the stone's gonna blow!" Shouted Blade. The stone stopped all activity before it did explode.

Seeker recovered first, elbowing Sawtooth in the chest. The winded sharptooth fell to his knees as his attacker turned to face the others. Ali tried distracting him, but he whapped her away with his hand. He hit a rock, not as hard as Zero had, but hard enough that she didn't get back up.

"No!" Littlefoot shouted.

"Oh yes, and…" Seeker stopped. Littlefoot eyes had become slits again, and he glowed with a blue light. He launched a sharp rock at the leaf-eater, but it apparently went right through him. Before Seeker was over the shock, the image before him vanished and the real Littlefoot tail-whipped him from behind.

Seeker found it impossible for Littlefoot to move that fast; unless…

"That accursed stone!" He thought remembering Sawtooth's words about the valley's 'great being unleashed'. To him Littlefoot was everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Ah give it a rest!" He said, swinging his tail. Through pure luck, it caught Littlefoot in the stomach. He landed hard beside Ali.

"Now to finish this…" Seeker walked over, but Blade jumped in the way.

"Your tired, you can't fight me." Angrily, Seeker turned his back and walked away. Blade looked to where Littlefoot was attempting to arouse Ali. All had one thought in their minds. _All that power but he couldn't save her…_


	19. Preparations

Author's note: Sorry this took so long, but shortly after I posted Chapter: 18 I lost my internet connector. I got I back after a while but it didn't last long, since my computer problems got worse and my computer crashed. It's six years old and a custom built using parts of various computers. It was very difficult to get the needed parts for repairs that were compatible with other parts forcing me to order parts from out of the country. Than I just had to wait a little more than a month to get a new modem and attempt to recover countless lost files. In all, it been a long time, but I am back (hopefully for good) and at least now I have a reason shop around for a new computer.

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 19: Preparations

The blue light flew through the skies, eventually splitting in two. One went left, the other right. Both hit two different areas in the ground, which burst upward. There in the blue light stood two skeletons. Skin started returning to them. One had yellow eyes and the other orange eyes.

Ali awoke to an explosion of pain in the back of her head. She couldn't remember a thing through the pain. Resting her head on the cool grass, the headache started going away slowly, too slowly for her likes. Soon however, she could remember everything without the pain making it impossible. She could account for the headaches but guessed she'd crumbled on her legs after being knocked unconscious, for her legs wouldn't support her now as she tried to stand up. She leaned against a sleeping Littlefoot, waking him.

"Ali! You-You're alive!" He asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" She answered, noticing the tear-streaks on his face. At that point Blade staggered forward. Ali saw his left leg was severely injured and remembered that after Littlefoot had tackled Seeker, Blade had been the closest when the stone blew up.

"You weren't breathing." He said. "After a while you did start to breathe, but it kept coming and going. The latest, you'd stopped all together."

"How long was I out?" Littlefoot was still in disbelief, so Blade answered again.

" 'Bout 8 hours."

"Well, I'm okay now." Ali said.

"We hope so." Said Littlefoot.

Seeker paced back and forth muttering under his breath.

"Sir…?"

"Those goody-goody leaf eaters foiled my plans **again**!" He snapped bringing silence to the battalion. "I can't believe they did it again! Rraaahhh!" He growled causing several in the group to scurry behind trees and bushes.

An orange sharptooth stood overlooking the Great Valley. He had black stripes on his body, and a ridge in front of each of its yellow eyes. An orange-eyed, yellow sharptooth lurked behind near the shadows. Both sharpteeth had three powerful claws on each hand.

Blade smashed his elbow into a tree, sliced the spike on his arm through another, and kicked right through a third. Without putting his foot down, he forced all his weight and strength forward. Kicking off from the tree, he twisted his body into a back flip, landing in a crouch; not bothering with the fact that he was probably aggravating his injury.

"Still not fast enough!" He thought.

"What are you doing?" Asked Shorty, with some of the other kids behind him.

"Training. Judging from their last attack, the sharpteeth are getting weak. They'll be mounting more attacks solely on desperation. This war is almost over."

"It almost over?" Petrie asked happily.

"Yep."

"So why don't we end it now?" Asked Cera impatiently.

"We can't. They need to make the final move, then we strike."

"First we strike when they are most vulnerable." Said Seeker.

"Umm at night?" Asked another sharptooth.

"No at dusk, before night. We'll do it tomorrow. Today we plan. This time we'll make sure everything goes right."

"How?"

"Distract and divert."

"So it has come down to a final showdown?" Asked King. The kids nodded. "Alright I'm game. You?" He asked Sawtooth.

"If it will put an end to the fighting."

"Good, all preparations are complete right?" Littlefoot asked. Blade nodded. "Great! Then we'll…" He was interrupted by roars coming from the valley walls and two charging sharpteeth.


	20. Challenge

Author's note: I know, I know. This chapter took longer then I'd expected. My old computer finally crashed and I got a new one. I also got Vista for it, but after much time with too many problems, I removed it. After that I had to sift through all the CDs into which I'd copied the old one's data onto. Took a while, but I finally restored most of the old data. Now for some sadder news. As you may (or may not) know, today is the second month since TAM Flight 3054 crashed in São Paulo, Brazil, in which 199 people died. I usually travel to Brazil via TAM Airlines and this summer we had to go to São Paulo because my mother wanted to do a surgical procedure. Shortly before traveling this summer however, we switched to American Airlines to avoid having to make a connecting flight. And so, I'd like to dedicate these last few chapters to the victims of Flight 3054.

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 20: Challenge

The two charging sharpteeth reached the valley floor and stopped before the group.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Said the orange sharptooth

"What do you want?" Asked Blade.

"To fight you." Replied the yellow one, causing the group quickly took on a defensive stance.

"Why? Did Seeker send you?" Asked Blade.

"Seeker? Who's Seeker? We came to prove ourselves unbeatable. Our sole purpose is to fight!" The orange one said. Blade was eyeing them like one would a crazy person.

"Okay." He said.

"Careful everyone, I don't recognize this species." Warned Sawtooth.

"That's because we've been extinct for nearly 25 million years." The yellow on said smugly. The group gasped.

"Say what?!" Said Blade.

"No way!" Littlefoot said.

"You can't be serious!" Said Ali.

"Of course, thanks to the Stone of Cold Fire's power, we're alive again."

"Enough talking! Let's fight!" Roared the orange sharptooth, charging Blade. Blade dodged and whapped his tail on the back of his opponent's head, thrusting him into a rock wall. The yellow sharptooth charged Blade while his back was turned, but a tail came out of apparently nowhere and whapped him in the side of his face, throwing him heavily to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked King venomously. The yellow sharptooth growled and leapt, ramming his skull into King's chest. King recovered and grabbed his opponent's head and tossed him over his shoulder. Meanwhile the other sharptooth had managed to creep up behind Blade, who spun on his injured leg and kicked out with his good right leg, catching the orange sharptooth in the face.

Littlefoot rushed forth to help, growing taller and spikier as he did. He grabbed the yellow sharptooth's tail, which had been swung at King, and yanked hard bringing the sharptooth down.  
"Stay out of this or perish sooner." Growled the downed monstrosity.

"I don't think so." Retorted Littlefoot. The yellow sharptooth swung its leg and tail out, knocking Littlefoot and King to the ground.  
"Littlefoot, no!" Shouted Bron, charging. The sharptooth ducked under his tail, and body slammed him, hard. Bron crashed into a large tree and just had time to look up to see the yellow sharptooth lunge at him, mouth open. King's tail however, made contact with the side of its head, sending it sidelong into one of the valley walls.

Somewhere behind them, Blade and the Orange sharptooth were fighting furiously. The orange sharptooth seemed to have a slight advantage; Blade's leg was bleeding profusely.

"Time to die." Said his opponent charging.

"I'm not done yet!" Blade muttered defiantly. The orange sharptooth thrust his head forward to try and bite Blade, whom managed to catch the upper and lower jaws.

A deep growl formed in Blade's throat. He wouldn't give up just yet. Suddenly, he felt something he hadn't felt before and couldn't explain. The blood flowing from his injured left leg began to return to the wound, which was rapidly healing. With a new surge of strength, he began to push away the jaws of his surprised attacker. The orange sharptooth could only manage an open-mouthed growled as it found itself involuntarily moving back or else risk having his legs broken.

"Rrraaaahhhh!!!!" Roared Blade as he actually lifted the orange sharptooth into the air, and threw him a few feet away.

"Argh, that stupid stone." Growled the orange sharptooth, getting up. It was joined by the yellow sharptooth, which had gotten a way from its fight. Littlefoot and King walked up to stand beside Blade. The five stared down, ready to leap back into action at any instant. Darkness had mostly fallen, the moon had since risen. But it wasn't a normal night. The moon had an unearthly red color, and dust from the battle had since risen giving the air a look of red as well. Lighting split the red-tinted clouds; their thunderous booms drowning out the sound of the Thundering Falls, which itself looked to contain blood and not genuine water.

"Let's finish this." Said the five together. They all charged, colliding in the midway.

Littlefoot clashed with his yellow opponent, ducking under swipes, kicks, claws and tail-whips and lashing out in return with his paws, head and tail. On one tail swing, the yellow sharptooth caught Littlefoot's tail and pulled, obviously attempting to use Littlefoot's own move against him. Littlefoot pulled back causing the yellow sharptooth to collide with one of Littlefoot's spiked legs. The Sharptooth staggered back, clutching its wounded chest. Littlefoot could see blood on it between the sharptooth's claws.

"You'll pay." It growled, crouching a bit.

"Don't do it." Muttered Littlefoot. The Yellow sharptooth leapt forth, left claws out and open. Littlefoot dodged grabbing its wrist with his left paw. With his right, he placed his open paw on its chest. Blue light glowed at the point of contact. It ended as suddenly as it began. Another blue light jumped from the yellow sharptooth, turning it back into a skeleton, and dissipating in the air. The skeleton collapsed as Littlefoot released the now bone-wrist.  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way." Said Littlefoot. "You were, like Seeker still is, a powerful fighter.

Not far from Littlefoot, Blade and King continued fight the orange sharptooth. As it would knock one of them back, the other would dash back in, resuming the fight. After a while of this the orange sharptooth grabbed King around the neck. Blade, not expecting this, practically ran into a kick from the orange sharptooth. It then proceeded to throw King on top of Blade, both good sharpteeth groaning in pain from the impact.

"How about team work?" Suggested Blade.  
"Let's go for it." King agreed. Both stood and charged. Blade brought his arms together before him, making an X, and swiped down. Sparks flew as his claws made contact with each other. The orange sharptooth looked down quickly as the sparks hit its chest, then back up. It was a split-second move but long enough for Blade to leap into the air and for King to close the distance to the enemy sharptooth. King kicked out hard, catching his opponent in the chin. As its head snapped upwards, Blade was falling back to the ground, right leg extended. The blow knocked the orange sharptooth to the ground. Amazingly the orange sharptooth began to rise again.

"Together?" Asked King, looking at his friend. Blade looked at King than back to the orange sharptooth.

"Let's finish this." He agreed. They ran forward as the orange sharptooth got to its feet, turned towards them, and gave a defiant roar. Both leapt into the air and kick out, catching their opponent in the chest. It went flying and crashed into a valley wall. Part of the wall crumpled, burying the orange sharptooth under boulders. Littlefoot joined back up with Blade and King and as they watched, a blue light shot from the rock pile, disappearing in the air.

"It's over." Sighed Littlefoot.

"No." Said Blade, turning to him. "Now it begins."

The red dust of battle from the Great Valley had made its way out onto the Mysterious Beyond filling a large area. Seeker stood on a rock in a clearing as his forces burst from the red fog-like dust, lumbering to mass around him, the Great Valley before them.

"This is it; before sunrise that valley will burn!" He shouted, bringing forth war cries from his sharpteeth.

"Alright everyone! We were waiting for Seeker to make his move. He has done so. Now it's our turn. Everyone can fight are to join us. Choose your battles and when you are finished return to the Great Valley. Here now we make history! Leaf-Eaters and sharpteeth standing together against a common enemy. Should the day be won, we shall live in peace, in harmony; but should it be lost let history be witness that we have gone down fighting, that we perished so that others could have a chance to live. Today we will live in glory; this is our finest hour!" Blade said, rallying the dinosaurs. A round of approvals went up from the valley dinosaurs; this was Zero Hour, they knew this was their moment of truth, the time they'd all been waiting for.

"This is it isn't it?" Asked Littlefoot.  
"It's time to end this war." Said Blade.


	21. Final BattleKing’s Sacrifice

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 21: Final Battle/King's Sacrifice

Littlefoot watched as herds upon herds massed together, leaving the valley. Nearly everyone was going to fight. Both sides had asked for help and were a massing their forces. He was just glad that at least Ichy and Dil had wised up and stopped helping the sharpteeth. That was two less problems to deal with. He'd long since lost count of how many dinosaurs were going. The Great Valley's herds, Ali's herd, His father's herd, and all the visiting herds were moving out. Ali came up next to him.

"I can't believe this is it. After everything we've all been through, it's just hard to believe." She said. Littlefoot smiled.

"After all this is over we can have more time together. We can play with the guys, in peace, and my father is actually staying with his herd. Just think it'll all be okay again."

"Yeah, I'd like that very much." Said Ali. The two continued looking on, as the rest of the children joined them.  
"We're gonna win aren't we?" Asked Chomper, happiness flooding his voice.

"It will be tough; very, very tough. But, if we go in with everything we've got, well who knows, we might get lucky." Said Littlefoot.

"They're not going." Said Bron firmly. Blade was trying to convince him and the other grown-ups to let the children in on this final battle.

"Normally I'd agree with you." Said Blade "But this time we **really** need them." It was true. They'd need everyone, but the children were imperative. They had ingenuity and strength of heart. And they had a leader, Littlefoot.

"The last battles they'd either rush in without permission or else the danger wasn't too high or we'd been caught unprepared. This time it's all too dangerous. You said so yourself, they're getting desperate."

"And that's exactly why we need them. I can't explain it more than this, call it instincts or something, but trust me on this." After more arguing and good points on both sides, Bron and the others relented.

"Remind me again why we need these boulders?" Asked Mr. Threehorn. He was pushing a large boulder up hill. Behind him Littlefoot's grandparents were carrying a large boulder supported by their tails. Littlefoot's grandfather answered.

"We need them to be thrown at the sharpteeth. When Blade gives the signal, Littlefoot will shout for everyone to fire and Ali will confirm it by ordering it too." Mr. Three-horn groaned and continued pushing on, at the head of a large group of big grown-ups, all of which were taking boulders with them to the battle.

Littlefoot noticed Blade, King, Streakclaw, and Sawtooth looking back upon the valley. They'd all already left the Great Valley, a large mass of dinosaurs making their way to their ultimate battle. And that's when a realization that Littlefoot had always known finally truly sunk in. Unlike Chomper and his parent who had their island, and Grey Fin who had all of Big Water, they had nothing. For doing the right thing, for being the valley dinosaurs' friends, for being there for them, they had no home.  
"Guys?" Said Littlefoot, tentatively.

"You never realize how good you have something until you loose it or on the verge of loosing it." Said Sawtooth.  
"Friends lost and friends found, this has been the greatest adventure ever, and I'm proud to have served and fought for such a noble group as these leaf-eaters of the Great Valley." Said Streakclaw.

"This valley has been so good to us." Added King. "And we've been trying so hard to keep it safe. Now that the final battle is upon us, I just hope we can pay it back and keep it safe one last time."

"It's been nice. Thanks for everything Littlefoot. And I promise we'll do what ever it takes to protect the Great Valley one last time." Finished Blade. Littlefoot smiled.

"Hey you guys are family now. And you'll always have a home here in the Great Valley." He said.

Seeker was standing on a boulder, his forces around him. As the Great Valley dinosaurs marched out of the red dust fog, Blade raised both arms then brought them down parallel to the ground. Immediately the valley dinosaurs broke their line and began spreading out side by side along the clearing opposite the sharpteeth. The skies were still red just like earlier that night, adding to the general feel of impending dangers for both sides.

"You're all finished!" Roared Seeker. "I'm just surprised you lasted this long."

"You're a bad leader. That's why." Blade retorted. "Littlefoot is much better than you."

"It doesn't matter for you are now outnumbered!"

"You obviously also don't know how to count either!"

Both sides stood waiting for something, anything. And then everything happened at once.  
"Destroy them!" Screamed Seeker.

"Charge!" Blade yelled.

"Fire!" Shouted Littlefoot.

"Fire all!" Ali ordered.

"Full barrage!" Yelled one of Seeker's sharpteeth. They'd all shouted almost simultaneously. Rocks and boulders of all shapes and sizes flew through the air from both sides and as that happened, everyone charged together. Both sides rush towards the middle as fast as they could, shouting as they went. Littlefoot closed his eyes and tried running as straight as he could with them shut. He heard the shouting get louder as they got closer to the sharpteeth. Littlefoot impacted a sharptooth and heard the sound of even more impacts as both sides collided. He'd been lucky; his opponent had been a smaller long-tailed sharptooth. As such it'd ended up on the floor after crashing into Littlefoot. Others hadn't been as lucky. Several had been taken down by larger opponents, though some were equal in size and some, had tackled smaller opponents.

"Aim higher!" King ordered. He, along with Littlefoot's grandparents, Cera's father, the Old One and several other adults were catapulting boulders into the battle, just like the sharpteeth opposite them. But now they needed to aim higher or risk hitting their own. King had just given the order when he noticed Seeker at the edge of the battle.  
"Keep fighting." He said. "I'm going after Seeker."

Littlefoot ran through the bedlam, looking for Seeker, and helping out wherever he could. Everyone seemed to be grappling with an opponent, clawing, kicking, and throwing each other into the air. Littlefoot heard the sound of an explosion and felt a small shockwave hitting him. Looking back he saw a cloud of dust rising skyward.

"What the-?" He thought. He thought what about what it could've been but, the sound of battle brought him back to the present and he decided to ponder over it later. He had just finished knocking out to long-tailed sharpteeth when he heard something large hurtling through the air. Littlefoot looked up just in time to see a boulder heading his away. In surprise, he couldn't move away in time. He'd been expecting the giant rock to hit him, when he felt someone grab him. The next thing he knew he was flying through the air and crashed into the ground.  
"Are you okay?" It was Streakclaw. He had half pulled/half tackled Littlefoot to safety. The young longneck nodded. As Streakclaw ran back to battle, Littlefoot decided that a bit more power was needed. He grew taller and spikes appeared once more on him. Littlefoot looked around until he found Seeker, and then went after him.

With a loud roar Blade charged down yet another large sharptooth.  
"Come on!" He shouted, rallying the others. Doc and Bron wrapped their tails around a sharptooth's legs, tripping it. Near the collapsing sharptooth, Hyp bonked another sharptooth his size right on the nose. It staggered back near a river, where Mo poked his head up and bit its leg. Two large sharpteeth saw this and began wading across. As they were half way there, both disappeared underwater. Elsie's head and neck rose out of the water where they'd been. Beside her, Grey Fin surfaced too. Near the shore the other children were practically cleaning up with the sharpteeth. A long-tailed sharptooth tried to jump on Nod's back. It didn't see that Nod's back was wet from the river until it was too late. It slipped, and crashed on _its_ back on the grass. Two more sharpteeth cornered Mutt and leapt at him. Mutt ducked down to look at something on the ground just as the sharpteeth jumped, causing the two to collide in midair above him. Three more sharpteeth were easily bowled over by the combine strengths of Cera, Spike, Ali, Chomper, and Shorty. Petrie and Ducky were leading yet another sharptooth, distracting it from the environment around it. Pterano and Petrie's mom leapt from a tree above them, knocking out the sharptooth. Littlefoot's grandparents and Pat put their tails together and charged. They caught several large sharpteeth in the chest and knocked them off their feet.

"Everyone! Keep pushing them back!" Commanded Sawtooth.

Littlefoot was nearly there when a large snout filled with sharpteeth snapped at his neck. He just managed to pull his neck back in time to avoid the Sailback. He whapped its head with his tail, and it stumbled back. Littlefoot smirked but it quickly vanished when he saw another Sailback stomping over. The two sharpteeth roared and charged, as Littlefoot raised his spiked tail in defense. The two never reached him. Two red blurs rushed past Littlefoot on either side, ramming the Sailbacks.

"Thought you could you some help." Said the first of the two red Hornheads.

Littlefoot smiled.

"Thanks." The Hornhead nodded; the two sharpteeth could take care of themselves and defeat the Sailbacks. Littlefoot turned and ran. "Now for Seeker." He thought.

As he ran, Littlefoot tripped over something and stumbled a bit. He looked down and saw that it was Streakclaw. Both of his legs were bleeding and he was dragging himself through the battlefield. Before Littlefoot got a chance to help him however, a sharptooth of Streakclaw's species attacked forcing him to defend himself and try to keep the attacker away from the injured Streakclaw. After a while someone tapped his shoulder. It was Blade. He had picked up Streakclaw and nodded to Littlefoot. His friend was safe and he was free. Once more Littlefoot took off after Seeker.

Seeker stopped at the edge of a deep ravine. He looked around trying to find away to get to the Great Valley around the fighting. Now if he could just get into the valley while the leaf-eaters were distracted…

"Seeker!" Shouted Littlefoot interrupting his train of thought.

"You!" Roared Seeker. Before Littlefoot could do much more than shout his enemy's name Seeker head butted him. Littlefoot felt his feet leave the ground and he crashed several feet away.

"Hehehe." Seeker laughed evilly. He made to move forward but found he couldn't. Looking back he saw King holding onto his tail.

"Let go!" Seeker screamed, kicking out. King leapt back and slammed his tail across Seeker's face. The two charged, their heads colliding in a powerful head butt. Seeker knocked King down and moved to finish him off. Once more a tail whapped him across the face. Littlefoot had recovered. The two faced off one last time. Seeker lunged, mouth wide open. Littlefoot drew his neck back, but it did no good. Seeker's jaws were practically around his neck, all the sharptooth needed to do was close its mouth. So it came as a surprise when this didn't happen. Littlefoot just had time to see King ram Seeker in the side with his head. King flipped over, landed on his back sliding, and twisted so he was stomach down. Both sharpteeth went over the ledge, King just barely managed to grab onto the edge, Seeker grabbing his tail.

"King! Hang on!" Shouted Littlefoot rushing forth.

"Littlefoot, don't!" Littlefoot was surprised by what King had just said.

"But.."

"No! If you rescue me Seeker will escape. No matter how I kick or shake my tail, I just can't get him off."

"I'm sorry." Said Littlefoot, reverting back to normal.

"Take care of yourself pal. Look after the Great Valley herds. And tell Blade and Sawtooth and Streakclaw to live like the have, always defending what is right." Littlefoot by now was crying, tears flowing freely from his eyes, his mouth slightly parted and teeth clenched, trying to hold back the sobs.  
"I will." He promised. He would always protect others as well, as long as there was danger he'd be there saving lives. "You are one of my best friends." Littlefoot put his right paw on King's left claw. It was the closest they could come to shaking hands.

"And you one of my. Friend." King said the last like one finally discovering the true meaning of the word.

"Help us out too, King." His mentor, his _**friend**_, smiled.  
"You can count on it." Littlefoot managed a weak smile. He noticed Seeker roaring and trying to climb up King's back. Littlefoot looked at King and saw him smiling confidently. Littlefoot smiled sadly once more, withdrawing his paw. King met Littlefoot's eyes one last time. "Littlefoot, good-luck." With that he slammed his chin on the soil, breaking away the ground from his grips. Littlefoot watched as King and Seeker plummeted down into the abyss, disappearing in the darkness.

"Littlefoot!" Came Chopper's voice. He, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike arrived to see Littlefoot standing at the edge of a ravine, crying.

"Littlefoot? Where's Seeker?" Asked Cera.

"Dead." Said Littlefoot, without looking up. His friends began cheering loudly causing him to close his eyes tightly.

"Hey, where's King?" Asked Chomper. The only response was a sob from Littlefoot. His friends' eyes widened.

"Please no…" Said Ducky. Tears began coming to their eyes too. Littlefoot opened his eyes. His friend was gone. Truly gone.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed so loudly that several small flyers took to the air from surrounding trees.


	22. End of the WarPeaceful Valley

Author's note: This is it folks, the final chapter. It's been fun writing this story and I hope everyone enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Land Before Time; its sequels, or any of its characters; just the ones I made for this story.

Song: Peaceful Valley written by The Roches, originally sung by ScottMcAfee, Jeff Bennett, Heather Hogan and Candace Hutson, for Land Before II: The Great Valley Adventure

Land Before Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 22: End of the War/Peaceful Valley

The children continued staring into the ravine, crying.

"It-it could be that he survived…" Said Ducky slowly. Littlefoot shook his head.

"This is what my mother meant. 'One can still die in battle or falling from a tree.' By tree she'd meant from a height; we can't survive too high a fall if unprotected." Littlefoot looked at his friends. They were all wearing their skeleton armor, and he realized that he'd forgotten that he too was wearing his. Littlefoot looked once more at the ravine then straightened up. "Come on guys let's get out of here." The other five solemnly followed him away.

The group talked as they went, mostly about this final battle they'd just won but also about what they'd do now that the war was over. Littlefoot kept thing about King.

"I still can't believe he's gone, and because I wasn't strong enough to defeat Seeker on my own." He thought. "At least now that the war is over I can spend more time with Ali. And my dad and Shorty too." Littlefoot began thinking of his family and friends, especially Ali. It was all he could do to not dwell on the past. Also to distract them was the fact that they kept running into sharpteeth who didn't know the war was over. They were mostly just skirmishes, but some were tougher; at least once Littlefoot had to transform, reverting back to normal when all was done. As the group approached one tree, several long-tailed fast biter sharpteeth dropped down from the branches. As the groups stared off, Littlefoot spoke.

"Why are you fighting us?!"

"We fight to survive. Seeker will be proud of us. He'll give us food, we need to survive. It's the only way as Seeker keeps us from hunting otherwise." Said the lead sharptooth.  
"Seeker is dead." Replied Littlefoot.

"Dead?"

"Yeah the war is over."

"The war is over!? It's over!" The sharpteeth said. They suddenly broke out cheering. The lead one hugged Littlefoot around the neck then the group moved off, cheering as they went, leaving the shocked children by the tree. "Finally Littlefoot spoke.

"Come on, let's go home."

They crossed streams and small clearings. All had their minds set on reaching the valley.

"I'm bored." Said Cera after a while.

"How about we sing song to entertain ourselves?" Suggested Petrie.

"Oh yes, yes, yes. That's a good idea, that is." Ducky agreed.

"But what song?" Asked Chomper. The six young dinosaurs removed their skull helmets as they thought. Those who walked on two legs carried their helmets while those who walked on four, placed their helmet's on their backs. Littlefoot looked thoughtful, and then turned to his friends.

"I can't wait to see you," Began Littlefoot.  
"See you, see you," Sang Petrie and Ducky joining in.

"What's up, today?" Sang Littlefoot alone again. "Can you hear me calling?"  
"Calling, calling" Petrie and Ducky joined in again."  
"It's time to play."  
"Every cloud in the sky, green leaf on a tree, is reminding me, faraway dreams really do come true." All of them were singing now. "Come on; let's go, let's go, and run around, run around, what a beautiful feeling we've finally found, a peaceful valley, and everybody's having a good time now."  
"Sun sets and rises," Sang Littlefoot in solo again.  
"Rises, rises," Added Ducky and Petrie,  
"Plenty of things to see. Everyday surprises,"  
"Surprises, surprises,"  
"Sneaking up on you and me" He finished before, once more, everyone joined in.  
"As we go to and fro, lets the harmony flow, we're having fun now, sky so blue, and our dreams really do come true." They climbed together up one of the Great Valley's walls and stopped. Looking down they saw all the herds were back safely in their beautiful valley. Slowly the valley dinosaurs looked up to the wall and surprise, happiness, and relief registered on their faces. Littlefoot felt his heart Lift as he saw his father, brother and grandparents, uninjured. Streakclaw seemed to have recovered enough to be walking again. And Ali, his beautiful love, was unhurt with her herd. For the first time since King's death, Littlefoot smiled. The six charged down into the valley towards their family and their friends. "Yeah! Let's go, let's go, and run around, run around, what a beautiful feeling we've finally found, a peaceful valley, and everybody's having a good time now." They had reached the valley floor where they were met by all the other dinosaurs. Everyone was cheering and laughing. Littlefoot made his way to his family and Ali, all of whom created him ecstatically. Once again all was peaceful in the Great Valley. The skies above the valley were clear of all but three clouds which were in the shape of a longneck and two sharpteeth.


End file.
